The Hitman's Weakness
by Chibimerica
Summary: Sasusaku Uchiha Sasuke: A cold infamous hitman of the also infamous "Konoha" mob. Sasuke felt no remorse for ANY of his victims and was able to do the job perfectly. He had no weaknesses... at least that's what everyone thought.
1. Him

Moshi moshi~!=) Welcome to my story 'The Hitman's Weakness'! This story has been inspired by multiple things but two main things was a show called _'I married a mobster'_ and the second part of Chopper's theme, which I highly suggest you hear:) It's a One Piece OST and it's very sad especially since it came up in Hiluluk's and Chopper's story T-T. But anyways back to the topic on hand, this story will be about the mafia world instead of the ninja world. Remember to Read and Review, Flames are a no no.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

THE HITMANS WEAKNESS

Tiro 1: Him

_Morality is the weakness of the brain.  
>-Arthur Rimbaud<em>

It was in a lavish, extravagant party where only the rich attended. The guests were enjoying their fine-dining and classical dances, the ball room was filled with babbles and hollers and music. It was all action and party for them at the moment.

But unbeknownst to them the true action was in the restroom which two men were currently occupying. They weren't doing anything inappropriate, far from it…

"Please! Have mercy!" A fat semi bald man begged; he was a truly ugly sight. Actually he was always an ugly sight; in general. What with his small beady eyes and obese belly but now his profuse sweating and terror stricken eyes made him look even worse. He was huffing and puffing like there was no tomorrow- which was not too far from the truth because there actually wasn't going to be any tomorrow for _him_, but that fact doesn't matter.

The other man that was in the restroom was a black haired one. He was wearing a white dress shirt and black dress pants, smirking coldly as he pointed his gun, modified with a silencer, to the fat man's head.

The fat man was shaking in fear and terror, he looked as if he were going to wet his pants in any second. "I don't know what I did wrong but…" His beady eyes swelled with warm tears. "Pl-Please, I'll do anything! I'll pay you double of what you're currently being paid."

"Iwao Nakamura... You own a couple casinos that have all been _funded_ by the Konoha family. You were to pay us 40% of your profit each month yet you have quit paying by the month of April, it is now September and you still haven't paid your dues. The mob is no longer patient with you and it has been on hold for too long, your chances to live are no longer available. The only payment you can give the mob, _now_, is your life." The other man said coolly, his onyx eyes showing no emotion.

Iwao gulped and trembled even more once he realized his greatest mistake. "Y-you can't do this! I have a family. P-Please think about them! Think about how my two adorable daughters are going to miss me, they can't_ live_ without _me_!"

The man seemed unfazed by what Iwao said. "Do you not realize who I am? I am your killer. I could care less about that family of yours; I'm a hitman, not your friend." _I am Sasuke Uchiha..._

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please I'll pay that entire amount right now! I'll pay. I promise I'll pay!"

Sasuke smirked. "Yeah, you'll pay..." He then pulled the trigger and a soft shot, that sounded more like a click, was heard followed soon after by a loud thud.

_Iwao Nakamura's death date: September 9, xxxx, 9:15 am. _

Sasuke exited out of the restroom nonchalantly though not before locking it and was soon met by the loud chatter of partying people and the stench of alcohol, heavy perfume and ramen?

"Oi, Teme!" A blond male called, wrapping his arm around Sasuke in a friendly manner. He was a young blonde man with tanned skin. His hair was spiky and he had a permanent grin on face with odd yet natural, whiskered cheeks. The blonde was wearing a bright orange dress shirt with a black tie over it as well as some black dress pants and black dress shoes. He stuck out like a sore thumb much to Sasuke's annoyance. Rule number one of being a hitman: You do NOT want to stick out.

The hitman eyed his companion indifferently. "Hn, Dobe."

The blonde frowned at Sasuke's indifferent reply, he has been around the guy for what seemed like ages now but he was still irked at times by his friend's callousness. "Well it's nice to see you too, Mr. Care Bear."

Sasuke glared at his companion, not liking the sarcastic nickname at all.

"Hmph!" Naruto challenged his friend's glare with his own but gave up soon after, making Sasuke smirk in arrogance. "Arrogant bastard…" The blonde mumbled under his breath dejectedly. "Well, did you get the job done?"

Sasuke glanced at the blonde seriously, "When do I not?"

"Jeez, cocky much?" He muttered under his breath but Sasuke heard him perfectly fine despite the loudness in the party.

With a smirk gracing his lips, Sasuke replied with utter confidence. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Shut up."

"Not till you finally do."

"Do you have a smart ass reply for everything?"

"I would say yes but then again anything must seem smart to you."

The blonde scowled at Sasuke and grunted in irritation. At his response, Sasuke merely smirked cockily as always.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Teme!"

"Hn."

"Now we better hurry up and get going before these guests find out that their host is dead." Sasuke nodded and tailed the blonde as they exited the luxurious premises, both maneuvered through the crowd, unnoticed by all, with grace.

By the time the people are able to open that door and see the state of their host, Sasuke and his blonde companion will be long gone.

* * *

><p>They were now in the blonde's BMW. With both Naruto and Sasuke in a back seat while a trusted chauffeur was driving them since the blonde seemed to prefer chatting away like there was no tomorrow instead of driving, while Sasuke looked at nothing in particular in boredom.<p>

_So annoying… _Sasuke thought, clearly irritated by how his friend didn't give him some wanted peace and quiet. If he were any other person Sasuke would've killed him in exasperation.

But alas the blonde talkative young man wasn't just any regular blonde talkative young man- he was the current godfather of the infamous Konoha family, and though Sasuke regularly denies it, he was also his best friend.

His name was Naruto Uzumaki. A hyper, ramen-loving, outgoing person; he definitely didn't seem like a godfather, in the whole aspect of the word, which is what Naruto liked to say was a good advantage for him and in a way it is. Who would expect a young, hyper guy to be the leader of a renowned crime syndicate?

Most of the police force thinks the leader is probably a rugged old man with white slicked-back hair and a nasty attitude.

But despite the natural good-guy appearance, Naruto made a very fitting leader. He was a guy who usually doesn't like to resort to drastic measures but if it's necessary than he's willing to go through any extra mile(s) as long as it benefits and helps the mob in any way. There were so many traits to the blonde that made Naruto gain the title of godfather: his strong commitment to the mob, good judgment, fast and rational decision making, good-hearted nature that made him many allies, and so much more.

"Hey, Teme. Are you even listening?" Naruto shouted angrily as he caught Sasuke zoning off on him. It was something Sasuke usually did when Naruto tried to make a normal conversation with him and it really aggravated the blonde at times. _Jerk…_

The_ jerk_ glanced at Naruto thinking whether he should respond or not. He decided to reply with the usual grunt of "Hn."

"Don't 'Hn' me, you bastard!" he mocked Sasuke as he said "Hn" saying it with a deep, comical voice that was supposed mimic Sasuke's.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto's failed impersonation of his grunt. "Hn."

Naruto groaned in frustration, giving up on Sasuke. He pouted and stuck his tongue at Sasuke immaturely. "You're such a jerk, Teme."

Sighing at his superior's childishness, Sasuke began to mentally take back all the positive judgments he had of Naruto. _Maybe having Naruto as a mob boss wasn't as good as I thought._

After a couple minute of soothing silence, Naruto called out to his friend sternly. "Oi, Teme."

The tone caught Sasuke attention and he glanced at his friend curiously. "Hn?"

A weary smile grew across the blondes lips. "I have a late job for you." He held up a manila folder, grinning sheepishly at his friend. "Sorry it's a bit late."

Sasuke looked at Naruto, his face blasé. He stuck out his hand and Naruto handed him the folder. "All the information is there and I need the hit to be done immediately, as in tonight."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto's urgency. He opened the folder, took out all of its contents (Pictures, information, etc…), and read them.

_**Okubo Hoshiko**_

_**DOB: March 15, xxxx Age:49 **_

_**Height: 5' 4 ½ Weight: 185**_

_**Affiliations: Drug dealer**_

_**Reason for hit: Snitch**_

_**Kuroda Jun**_

_**DOB: November 16, xxxx Age:32**_

_**Height: 6' 2 Weight: 167**_

_**Affiliations: Drug dealer and body guard of Hoshiko.**_

_**Reason for hit: Snitch**_

Sasuke then looked at the pictures. Hoshiko was a short and pale man, he had black, balding hair, brown eyes and some hair stubs in his chin while Jun was a well-built man who had shoulder-length brown wavy hair and brown eyes as well. _A double kill? I haven't done one of those in a while..._

"So will you do it?"

Sasuke nodded and Naruto grinned, he knew Sasuke was going to say yes; he always did. But he always got nervous when giving him last minute hits since Sasuke didn't really like doing them but nevertheless Sasuke was willing to it as always. "Great!"

"Where are they currently?"

"Right now, they should be in a parking lot of an abandoned factory making a deal with a client, who's one of us, which is why I need it to be done immediately."

"Are we getting near there?"

Naruto glanced at the chauffeur whom nodded his head as he overheard the conversation. "We should be there any second now, Master Uchiha. It's actually already in sight."

Sasuke looked out the front window; he noticed the silhouette of the factory as it came into view. The factory was large and wide and at the left and right side of it were chained fences. The car came to a stop in front of the building.

"The parking lot is in the right side of the building, we would've gone there but you know we don't want to look suspicious or anything. Now hurry up and make haste, I want to go back home to my lovely wife, Hinata-chan~!"

"Idiot." Sasuke muttered opening the door on his right side.

"Shut up! You're just jealous that you don't have a wife!" Naruto uttered the last part in a mocking, smug tone.

Sasuke slammed the door in the blondes face. He climbed and jumped over the fence skillfully and walked towards the parking lot, searching for his hits.

The space was lighted very dimly, the light source were some old street lights placed in the outer parts of the parking lot, they're lights were flickering on and off repeatedly. Despite the dim lighting Sasuke spotted a black car in the middle of the parking lot. He saw a man with long brown hair in a low ponytail standing outside the car; he was wearing a long brown trench coat and underneath it was a white button-up shirt and some black pants. _Hn, Neji._

Sasuke walked towards the man, Neji, and the car. Neji immediately noticed him and spoke to the people in the car. "He's with me."

The man in the passenger seat looked at Sasuke warily and Sasuke looked back at him. _This is Hoshiko... and I'm guessing the driver is Jun. _

"Hello, you're a companion of Shuji?" Hoshiko finally asked

"You could say that." Sasuke replied coolly, knowing that Shuji was Neji's fake name.

"Are you interested in our sales too?"

"Not really."

Hoshiko frowned at Sasuke's response, suspicion grew within him, and Neji sighed. _Blunt as always, Uchiha._

"So you just came here to give Shuji, some company?"

"No."

"Are you his driver?"

"No."

Hoshiko looked at Sasuke confused and cautiously, the man was disconcerting Hoshiko. "Then why are you here?"

Sasuke looked at him and nonchalantly said, "To kill you." He then pulled out his gun from under his pants and shot Hoshiko in point blank range. Jun, who saw Sasuke kill his companion in horror, then took out his gun and pointed it to Sasuke's face. Sasuke looked calmly at the gun and then up at Jun, a dark smirk appearing on his face.

A shot was heard and all went silent.

"You try your luck too much, Uchiha." Neji scolded, while still holding the gun he used to kill Jun. He put the gun back into his coat and examined the bodies, making sure that they were dead.

"Hn." Sasuke placed the safety lock in his gun and hid the gun under his pants again. He turned and strode back to Naruto awaiting car.

Neji sighed in frustration at Sasuke and his inept skills of socializing but he followed Sasuke knowing his ride was going to be there.

Both men jumped the fence gracefully and stalked towards the car of their boss. Naruto was out the car though, standing in front of the front passenger seat, and waved both arms impatiently at both men.

Sasuke opened the door to the back passenger seats, leaving it open for Neji to enter as well. Naruto slid into the front passenger seat and greeted both men.

"It's about time, Teme." Naruto smiled reverently at Neji, "Nice to see you again, Cousin-in-Law."

Neji and Sasuke glared at their annoying companion. "Naruto, just take me home." Both men said in unison.

"Since when did I become a taxi?" Naruto shouted in outrage.

"Naruto..." The men warned.

"Alright, alright." Naruto held his hands up in defeat and signaled the chauffeur to drive. "Sheesh, sometimes I feel like I am not treated like a proper godfather."

"You never were the proper type, Naruto." Neji remarked and Sasuke nodded in agreement.

Naruto glared at Neji from the rear-view mirror. He respected the guy because he was related to his wife and because he was also one of his top hitman but sometimes he could be rather rude to Naruto. When Naruto thought about it, Sasuke and Neji weren't that different from each other. Although he would have to say that Neji was more social than the gloomy Sasuke. That was for sure.

Sasuke watched Neji smirk at the achievement of irritating Naruto but the smirk soon was wiped away as Naruto nagged at him constantly for being a jerk just like "Teme".

* * *

><p>The drive to Neji's place afterwards was extremely annoying. Naruto talked <em>way<em> too much for his own good and at a mile a minute. When they dropped Neji off, Naruto's talking was beginning to increase.

"Finally, Neji's gone! Now I can talk about my dearest, Hinata, without fear of being castrated."

Sasuke groaned, rubbing his temples in hope to soothe his nerves. "Naruto, if you keep on talking you'll be castrated by _me_."

Naruto frowned. "I swear you're just jealous that I have a beautiful and sweet wife, happily waiting for me at my home."

"Hn."

"You really need to get a wife, or at least a girlfriend." Naruto suggested sincerely. He wondered why Sasuke never settled down with someone, he understood that Sasuke was not someone who was truly into relationships but he had to have at least _one_ special female in his life that was not his own mother.

"No."

Silence ensued afterwards. A suspicious thought loomed within the depths of Naruto's mind, he often thought about it but always waved it off however he just couldn't help but ask him something that has always been bugging him. "Are you gay?" He finally asked bluntly. He ended up earning himself a hard slap in the head. He rubbed his head in pain. "Jeez! I was only asking!" He whined looking back at Sasuke who still had his hand positioned for another smack.

"I'm not gay." He stated harshly, his eyes gazing at Naruto with pure iciness.

"Then why don't you ever _interact _with a woman." Naruto spoke softly and cautiously, purposely exaggerating the word: interact.

Sasuke wanted to scoff at Naruto's attempts to sway Sasuke into dating. He's been trying to do so ever since they first met but Sasuke never budged. "They're annoying."

"I'm pretty sure you think I'm annoying yet you still hang around with me." Naruto mentioned, knowing that he often at times pestered and annoyed his friend a lot.

"I feel indebted to you, that's why."

Naruto was taken aback by Sasuke's response. "Indebted? For what?"

"For bringing me to _your_ world; the mafia world."

Naruto stayed silent for a moment, memories of what Sasuke meant filled his mind. It stayed silent until Naruto finally responded. "I don't know what to say to that…"

"Hn."

Naruto grinned. "But I know that that isn't the only reason for why you hang around with me, Sasuke! We're nakamas, that's the true reason."

Sasuke stayed silent, acknowledging the truth within Naruto's words.

"Well back to your women issues." Naruto continued on to the previous topic of women and Sasuke. He knew Sasuke had to have some interest in someone, anyone. The world was large, especially the mafia world; it was filled with many different types of women from exotic to meek to tough so many ranges of beautiful women whom all greatly adored Naruto's best friend. Naruto has witnessed countless gorgeous women practically throwing themselves at Sasuke, trying extremely hard to sway and seduce the unfeeling man and always failing in the end.

"They're annoying, period."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Come on, Sasuke. You never even give them a chance and having a woman in your life is essential in being a happy man. She'll brighten your life and you just might brighten hers. It'll be like Hinata and I; I love her and she loves me and we'll always be content with each other. "

"That's what you think." Sasuke remarked.

Naruto immediately glowered at Sasuke. "Jerk!"

"Idiot."

"Bastard!"

"Loud mouth."

"Teme!"

"Stupid, _Teme_ and _bastard_ are the same thing."

"Whatever, Teme-bastard!" Naruto retorted angrily, not caring about his own mistakes. "Look, let's stop getting out of topic here and-"

"We're here, Master Uchiha." The chauffeur interrupted Naruto calmly.

"Already?" Naruto looked out his window and noticed that they were indeed in front of the gate to Sasuke's estate. Sasuke took out his key chain and pushed a button to a remote in his key chain, causing the gates to slide open and close right after the car entered.

Naruto frowned and accompanied Sasuke towards the entrance of his home; it was a classy Georgian styled mansion. It wasn't anything special in Naruto's eyes since he proudly own a more larger and luxurious mansion but nonetheless it was still fairly large in size and had a simple yet elegant appeal to it. It was a home that seemed to fit Sasuke in an odd way.

"Well, have a good night, Teme. We'll talk about your woman issues some other time."

Sasuke grunted and waved Naruto off. He entered his home a bit worn-out from his job and was greeted simultaneously by his five maids and five butlers, he didn't have many cause he didn't find it necessary to have more than ten and well he was a very picky man so he had to have the absolute best servants out there-he also had to have some servants that didn't ogle him or bother him in any way.

"Mr. Uchiha, would you like anything to eat or drink?" One maid asked.

"Sukiyaki with Sake on the side." He mumbled, lethargically waving her off as she gazed at his tired form worriedly.

The maid nodded and along with two other maids and a butler, she went to the kitchen to make his food.

Sasuke strode off to his room to rest for a while but his thoughts wandered to Naruto's consistent topic of him settling down with a woman. The godfather seemed so intent on getting Sasuke paired up with someone that it would occasionally grate on the hitman's nerves.

His friend's words were repeating in his head._ You really need to get a wife, or at least a girlfriend._

"Hn, dobe, You rely too much in love and that makes you weak..." Sasuke smirked as an image of a woman dear to him crossed his mind. Sasuke didn't just dismiss Naruto's attempts at convincing him on finding a special someone because he thought women were annoying it was also because he already had someone in mind; someone whom only a special few knew about and someone who'd Sasuke was keen on keeping away from his mafia interactions. Yes, love is a weakness…"But I shouldn't be talking."

A knock on his door broke him from his thoughts. "Sasuke-sama, your food is ready."

"I'll be down there." He heard the soft steps of the maid walking off and soon rose from his bed, ambled on towards his quiet dining room.

A butler served him his food and bowed respectively before leaving. Sasuke was now by himself in his large dining room. The table he was seated in could seat up to 15 people, the only reason he had the expansive furniture was because he had company more often than he liked and with more numbers than he was happy with. Any other person would enjoy the company he would regularly get but it often irked this grouchy hitman. Speaking of company, he sensed that he had one now.

His eyebrows pulled together in his displeasure. "Hn, you can show yourself I know you're there."

A person strolled calmly into the dining room and Sasuke couldn't help but feel shocked as he gazed at the unexpected guest.

"You-"

* * *

><p>And this chapter is done! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please <strong>Read<strong> and **Review**. And please **No** flames however constructive criticism is welcomed. Well that's all for now, remember I love your faces and reviews!

See you later, Hamburgers! （＾＿－）≡(||]


	2. Her

Hello my fellow hamburgers! First thing I have to say, 12 reviews in the first day? That's amazing! I didn't think people were going to like this but I was clearly proven wrong, that's a record for me on the most I've gotten in one day and in one chapter. I would like to thank all of you who reviewed, especially the first 12. This chapter is dedicated to you.=) But now onto my next topic, well I got a whole bunch of guesses and wishes on the surprise person and let me just say a majority of you said Sakura, I also heard an Itachi and well those are pretty good guesses but you'll have to wait and see for who it is. No groaning, it's only a couple scrolls downs for you to find out. That's all I want to say for now... Oh yeah! Please remember to Read and Review and NO FLAMES.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

THE HITMAN'S WEAKNESS

Tiro 2: Her

_If you can't be content with what you have received, be thankful for what you have escaped._

_-Unknown_

* * *

><p>His eyebrows pulled together in his displeasure. "Hn, you can show yourself I know you're there."<p>

A person strolled calmly into the dining room and Sasuke couldn't help but feel shocked as he gazed at the unexpected guest.

"You-" A scowl soon marred Sasuke's face as he recognized the new presence, "Kakashi."

A faint form of a smile could be seen through the mask the person, Kakashi, was wearing. "Yo." Kakashi greeted nonchalantly bringing his hand up in a sluggish wave.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked, annoyed that his former teacher was just calmly seating himself into a chair next to his tired form — throwing common courtesy out the window.

"Nothing, really," He said coolly, not minding the stone cold glare his ex-pupil was sending him. "I just wanted to visit one of my precious, former students."

Sasuke frowned and placed a thin beef slice into his mouth; the delicious sustenance eased his nerves and he savored the taste of the soy sauce covered meat. His gaze slowly went towards his old teacher who had his nose stuffed into a familiar orange book. "Is that all?" He sneered as the man nodded still engrossed with his book. "Well thanks for visiting... Now leave."

Despite Sasuke's discourteous behavior, Kakashi remained unfazed. "Still antisocial and rude as always," the older man stated casually, he then peered up from his book and looked at Sasuke seriously, "You'll never get a wife with that attitude."

Sasuke felt the urge to through a beef slice at his old sensei's face —he did not want to get into that conversation, especially, with Kakashi of all people. "I don't need a wife." He said as he shoved some tofu into his mouth and chewed it roughly, adding and finishing one tofu piece after another; chewing each and every one with angry grinds.

"Oh yes you do," Kakashi inwardly grinned mischievously as he noted his ex-pupil's irked state, "but I'll stop with this topic since I have a small hunch that our godfather is already bothering you about it, like always."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. He was now calmer as he swallowed down some udon with shunjiku and mushrooms.

"Oh, I also see that your vocabulary hasn't extended much since last time."

And the calmness had withered away into ashes as Kakashi continued to tease Sasuke. "Just tell me why you're here." He said, stuffing another soy sauce-covered beef slices into his mouth.

Kakashi smiled underneath his mask again and ruffled Sasuke's hair, which earned him a glare from said man. "I already did."

"You were serious?"

Kakashi nodded, speaking honestly. "Of course, like I mentioned earlier, I haven't seen you in a while and I have been curious on to how you have been faring so I thought: why not visit, Sasuke?"

"I honestly don't care about your story; I just want you to leave." Sasuke rudely stated. Now, he was aware that he was probably being a bit harsh but one: he was dead tired and wanted some peace and tranquility. Two: Kakashi was purposely irking him for most likely his own amusement. And three: Kakashi was always unfazed and immune to Sasuke's rudeness.

"I will leave; don't worry (Just not at _this_ moment)."

Sasuke glared cold daggers at his ex-mentor. Although he did hold some respect for the man, he did not have the energy to deal with him. While Kakashi was a very calm, cool, and composed man he did behave impishly at times.

Kakashi is currently a retired hitman, but he's still considered as an infamous member of the Konoha family and he now holds the title of bookkeeper. He taught Sasuke the ropes in being a hitman and the guy was extremely good at what he did. Sasuke (to this day) is barely able to win a match against his old sensei despite his deadly skills that got him his infamous record as a top hitman.

Kakashi tsked at Sasuke's fruitless effort of scaring him off, had it been any ordinary person they would've ran off with their tail between their legs but alas Kakashi wasn't any ordinary person (much to Sasuke's dismay). "Careful or your face might freeze that way."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted in response and decided to stuff more vegetables and udon into his mouth.

"You know, it's rude to eat in front of your guest without offering them any food." Kakashi eyed Sasuke and his meal, smiling amusingly afterwards as Sasuke slid his meal closer to himself.

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke countered the older man. "To start off, you aren't my guest. You're more like an intruder and don't you think it's rude to just sneak and enter inside someone's house?"

"Touché." Kakashi commented, not even giving the boy a glance as he was still intensely reading his book in hand. A soft giggle erupted from the man as he read a rather sensual scene.

Sasuke regarded the book in disgust. "You're still into that stuff?"

"Why wouldn't I be? It's only natural for men to be into erotic literature."

"Obviously those are men who can't experience the _erotic act_ themselves."

Kakashi shrugged, not minding the insinuation Sasuke was making of him. He was constantly ridiculed and chastised by many of his companions on his preference of literature. Often being told that he probably needed to dump those books and find an actual woman for himself and though he did have some women in his life here and there; there was never anything serious —other than his craze for Icha Icha Paradise( Of course).

"Hn."

Finishing the chapter he was so intently reading, Kakashi slammed his book shut and scrutinized his student's stressed form. "I noticed something about you whenever I came here..."

He inwardly tensed, "And what's that?" He picked at his food, listening curiously as to what his teacher noticed. _It would most likely be my tired state._

"Were you expecting someone tonight?"

Sasuke was, inwardly, taken aback by the question but didn't show it outwardly, "Hn."

"Were you?" The ex-mentor probed.

"It's none of your concern."

Kakashi looked at Sasuke in amusement. "Oh really…?"

Sasuke sighed and stuffed the last piece of beef into his mouth, realizing his meal was finished Sasuke called in a maid to pick up his dishes. "I'm going to sleep, so I incline you to leave."

"Are you really going to sleep, Sasuke?"

"Don't ask stupid questions, of course I am. What else is there for me to do? I am dead tired and can really use the sleep." The young man rose up from his seat, ready to leave to his quarters until Kakashi continued to speak.

"Sasuke, I was your mentor for 5 years. Do you honestly believe that you can fool me?" There was a cryptic tone to Kakashi's words that Sasuke immediately caught on to.

He stayed quiet for some minutes, glowering seriously at Kakashi. "Mind your own business." He finally stated coldly.

The old mentor rose his hands up in defeat knowing that he's been prodding the man more than he should have, "Alright, alright. Don't get your panties in a knot." Came the old man's lethargic yield.

Sasuke sighed and walked out the dining room with Kakashi in tow, the old mentor's voice suddenly spoke up from behind Sasuke as he was going upstairs, "She's a pretty girl..."

Sasuke's eyes widen and he looked at Kakashi cautiously but he relaxed once he saw Kakashi's face concentrated on his book once again. _Hn, pervert._ "Just hurry up and leave."

"I'm leaving..." Kakashi assured as he was walking out, while still reading the book, but he made a sudden and abrupt stop. "Sasuke, you have a bland taste... I mean Sukiyaki with Sake? You should learn to mix your food and drinks. Try Sukiyaki with _red_ wine or maybe _white _wine will taste better."

"Hn."

"Or perhaps both together... Pink wine?" A secretive smirk was plastered in Kakashi's face at that comment.

Sasuke shot the man an icy glare. "Leave."

"Okay, okay." Kakashi opened the door and exited. Sasuke stared at the door waiting for a while till Kakashi's head poked back inside. "By the way, Good night, Sasuke. It was nice seeing you again."

Sasuke grunted in response and as he heard the door finally shut close, he stepped up to his room. He slid his pants off and removed his shirt; leaving himself only in boxers.

His eyes shut closed as he settled himself in bed, trying to fall asleep. A soft sleepy mumble escaped his lips before he fell into slumber. "Hn, I hate pink."

And with that the infamous hitman went to sleep after the busy and troublesome day.

* * *

><p>"Madam… <em>Madam<em>… Madam!" A blonde haired nurse was currently trying to wake up a patient in the ICU who just wouldn't wake up. If it weren't for the cardiac monitor she would have assumed that her patient was dead but since the monitor was, fortunately, still beeping normally that means her patient was alright and also a heavy sleeper.

The nurse lightly tapped her patient's shoulder for a couple minutes till it proved futile, she then cautiously shook the patient but her patient was still in deep slumber. She was beginning to doubt the fact that her patient was alive and that maybe the cardiac monitor was broken or something however that theory was proven incorrect once she noticed her patient's chest slightly rising up and down and if she stayed quiet long enough, she could hear the patient's soft breathing.

The nurse sighed in exasperation as the patient remained unmoved and asleep. She was taught to be patient and kind to her patients but she was honestly getting pretty frustrated at that moment. _I swear, I'd be damned if I were to marry a heavy sleeper._

Some soft shuffles were suddenly heard from the patient's direction, immediately gaining the nurses attention.

"Ino?" A soft, drowsy mumble came from the heavy-sleeping patient causing the nurse, Ino, to giggle.

"Yes, it's me." Ino replied softly, clearly forgetting her recent frustration.

Her patient smiled faintly, "I'm glad..."

Ino then grinned playfully as she decided to poke fun at her patient (and friend), "You'd be even happier if it were _you-know-who_ instead of me."

The patient blushed and shook her head in denial, muttering faintly, "That's not true..."

Ino chuckled at her friend's coyness. _What a cutie._ "Speaking of that person, when will _he _visit again?"

Her patient shrugged. "Whenever he has the time to, I guess."

Ino frowned in disapproval. "Well, that isn't right. One thing a woman should never be made to do is wait (that's something only a man should bare)."

"Well he can get really busy."

Ino rolled her baby blue eyes at her friend's defense for her special person, "Still he should make time for you. It's practically an honor for him even being able to be in a relationship with you! You're so beautiful and sweet and should be treated like a princess."

The patient shook her head, "Princess? I don't think so and besides I'm not beautiful..."

The nurse exploded at her friend's self insult, "Oh yes you are! Though your forehead may be a little large..." The patient quickly blushed in embarrassment and insecurity, at the forehead comment but the nurse didn't notice and continued on. "You're still so small and _petite_ and you have _beautiful _eyes and your hair is very _silky_ and unique as well! And to top it all off your name is Sakura, How beautiful~!"

The patient, Sakura, blushed as her friend pointed out positive characteristics of her. "I don't think I-"

"You're beautiful, Sakura, case close." Ino concluded, not willing to hear any more of Sakura's insecure words.

The unconfident girl stayed silent, knowing Ino was done with the argument.

"So has he even sent you anything?" Ino asked, trying to break the silence that had ensued.

Sakura nodded happily and pointed to a white vase with a Sakura tree designed in it, it was holding a dozen pink and white carnations and one rose in them. "He sent me flowers."

"Well that's cute; I wish a guy could get me that." Ino mumbled the last bit to herself bitterly.

Sakura giggled at Ino's response. "One day a guy will, I'm positive about that."

"Yeah, right." Ino mumbled grumpily. She looked at the flower arrangements and vase and couldn't help but think that it looked pretty expensive. "This guy must have quite a lot of money."

"He's a lawyer." Sakura proudly chirped. "He graduated from Harvard as well."

"Harvard?" The nurse repeated in astonishment. _This guy sure is something!_

"Yeah, he showed me his degree. It's so fancy and pretty!" Her emerald eyes twinkled as she remembered the luxurious, exquisite frame and paper that her special someone showed her when he had finally graduated.

Ino sweat dropped at Sakura's words. "... How did you meet this guy anyways?"

Sakura's form turned grim as she desolately replied, "My father..."

Ino frowned guiltily at Sakura's response. The whole hospital knew about Sakura's remorseful tale, the girl has grown up most of her life with only her father, since her mother left him when she was only 3, and Sakura's father has recently passed away 3 years ago and it's been quite a touchy subject for Sakura. _Poor girl…_ "So your dad introduced you both?"

"Sort of, I first met him when I was younger; I think I was 6. Well he visited a couple times for a month but after that I haven't seen him ever again. It wasn't until after my father's death that he actually came _into_ my life"

"Why after?"

"Well it turned out that it was some sort of death wish from my dad. My father told _him_ that if he were to ever die while I'm still in the hospital he would like _him _to take good care of me."

Ino nodded in understanding. "Well your dad sure knows how to pick a guy."

Sakura agreed and added cutely. "I like him a lot."

"I can clearly see that." The blonde pointed out teasingly and laughed afterwards as she saw her friend look away in embarrassment.

"I wish I could see him."

Ino sighed and offered her friend some advice, "Why don't you call him up or something and tell him to visit you?"

Sakura shook her head. "I don't have his number and besides I wish I could just _personally_ give him a visit for once. It would be fun!"

Ino frowned and rubbed her friend's arm soothingly, "In your current state you can barely even visit the bathroom."

Sakura blushed darkly. "A girl can dream, can't she?"

Ino chuckled and nodded. "Yeah a girl can dream... Now, let's go on to the topic for why I even came here."

Sakura's face immediately fell. "Medicine time?"

"You got it!" Ino replied a little too cheerfully for the rosette's favor and pulled out a bottle of a dark green medicine. "It's bubble gum flavor!"

Sakura eyed the medicine in disgust. "It doesn't look like it's a bubble-gum flavor."

Ino laughed and poured the vile liquid into a spoon later feeding it to Sakura who swallowed it in distaste. "Now it wasn't that bad, was it?"

"It was horrible." Sakura said in repulsion.

Ino laughed lightly, "Well it makes your body feel better so be grateful."

"I know..." Green eyes lowered sadly to her bed sheets for some brief seconds before returning to the blonde nurse. "Can I get some water please?"

Ino nodded and handed Sakura a small cup of water. The rosette smiled gratefully and eagerly chugged it down.

"So, Sakura, I'm your best friend right?" Ino timidly asked out of the blue.

Sakura giggled and nodded. "Of course, Ino."

The blonde continued having a discreet plan in mind the whole time, "This guy... when will I be able to meet him?" Truth be told, Ino was very curious about Sakura's boyfriend. Ever since the rose-haired girl mentioned even having a boyfriend Ino was interested in knowing the man. After all Sakura has been in the hospital for virtually her whole life but to know that she had nonetheless had a mysterious boyfriend who seemed to be an all-around good guy from what she's heard. Who wouldn't be the least bit curious?

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know… He doesn't like extra company."

Ino's excitement deflated, replaced with puzzlement. "Why?"

Sakura shrugged again. "I don't know. He just doesn't."

"Well he's strange."

Sakura shook her head and was quick to defend him. "He's not, really. He just doesn't like it when other people are in our business. But he can be funny at times and he's really... handsome and charming." Sakura smiled dreamily.

Ino giggled and flicked Sakura's forehead. "Silly."

Sakura stuck her tongue out playfully and giggled as well before looking at Ino longingly. "One day... One day I'll be able to live a normal life."

Ino looked at her in sympathy but Sakura misunderstood and thought Ino was upset and offended by her words.

"I mean- I like being with you and all! But I can't help but feel like my life is... empty and I can't help but to keep wishing. I wish I was born normally. I wish my mother never left my father. I wish my father never died. I wish I could've gone to an actual school, instead of being schooled in the hospital. I wish I could be dating and going out with _him_ instead of having once-in-a-while visits from him. I wish we could go do that one thing you love doing so much, shopping. I wish I could go to a buffet and get one of everything and get a taste of so many things instead of just having then intravenously. I wish I could meet new people and see new places instead of the same people wearing white and in a barren white room. I wish my life... wasn't like this."

Ino sighed. "That's quite a lot of wishes, Sakura."

Sakura blushed faintly and looked longingly out her window. "I know..."

Ino then grinned. "I'll see if I can make some of those wishes come true, especially the shopping one! In due time you'll probably be able to do a whole bunch of normal things but for now we have to start getting you ready for those things."

Sakura looked at Ino excitedly. "Really?"

"Yup, don't worry. I'm sure your treatment will work and that you'll be getting better in no tim-"

"Ino, that's enough." A new voice interrupted. "You should know better than to say those types of things to a patient. You're only going to be getting her hopes up, we don't know how well her treatment is going so far, so don't jump to conclusions."

Ino frowned and bowed apologetically to her higher-up. "Yes, Dr. Tsunade."

"Now, please leave." Tsunade dismissed, waving the nurse off.

Ino nodded and waved good bye to Sakura before leaving Sakura and Tsunade alone.

It stayed silent for a while till Sakura finally decided to courageously break it. "Tsuna-"

"Sakura, stop your wishing." Tsunade bluntly interrupted. "It's only going to hurt you emotionally."

Sakura's face fell and she couldn't help but be angered by Tsuande's words. "I'm just tired of being here, Tsunade! Being trapped here... I want to get out! I want-"

"Sakura" Tsunade sternly interrupted, "Stop."

Sakura was ready to shout at Tsunade in anger but she couldn't find herself to do that, so she simply sighed sullenly. A_nother argument lost._ "Alright, Doctor."

Tsunade looked at Sakura's sullen expression and she couldn't help but feel guilt. Yeah, she may be a strict, and at times cold, woman, but that doesn't mean she's unsusceptible to feeling guilt when she saddens her patients, especially Sakura.

Sakura has been like a daughter for her, she has been here since she was merely 4 years of age. It all was because of a rare and severe condition in which her body is very fragile; her bones, her internal and outer organs, etc. and to top it all off she also has a weak immune system. Her body is just too weak to handle the outside world, so she's been living in the hospital for a majority of her life because it was the only place classified as **safe**.

Tsunade didn't blame Sakura for wanting to leave, who wouldn't? But Tsunade didn't want Sakura's hopes to be up either. She's been becoming more hopeful ever since she heard the story of someone, who had a similar condition to hers, being cured.

The doctors decided to modify the treatment a bit to suit Sakura and her condition a bit more and they were no performing the treatment on her. Of all the treatments Sakura has took throughout her life, she has never been so confident in one as she was on this one just knowing that someone like her was already cured of it made her feel like she was not a lost cause.

The new medical treatment done to her was one in which her bones are specifically given nutrients that should be able to strengthen them over a yearly period and they've also given her small doses of vaccines so her body could get use to common sicknesses, but a medical treatment was always a matter of luck and chance, a gamble. Sakura's treatment could go right, wrong, or nowhere. Tsunade was always cautious and knowing about those chances, she didn't want Sakura to believe she was going to get better when she could probably get worse or maybe not be affected by the treatment at all. Tsunade was what you would call realistic. She only says _maybe_, _perhaps_, or _we'll see_ because those are the only words she can say that won't make her a liar. Tsunade studied to be a doctor not a friend and though she may be close to Sakura, now isn't a moment to be close to her.

"I came here to check how you're doing." She rose up her clipboard with Sakura's medical report.

"Physically?" The rose-haired girl clarified.

"Yes."

Sakura gazed at her doctor as she replied coolly, "Just fine."

"Have you been experiencing any problems during this treatment?"

Sakura shook her in a negative, knowing the questions that she had memorized so long ago. She was use to this; it's a routine, and it's her life.

"No nausea, cramps, dizziness, fatigue?"

Sakura shook her head again.

"Nothing?"

Sakura nodded in affirmative.

"Alright then we can continue this treatment for 3 more months. Ino will be back later to fill your intravenous packet up, if it runs out earlier call her immediately. Okay?"

Sakura nodded

"Now you should probably rest up." The blonde doctor suggested as she filled in the report. Her blonde bangs fell loosely to her face as she looked down at the clipboard. She was wearing some reading glasses over her amber eyes and had on the usual green scrubs with a white lab coat over it but despite the conservative outfit, her large bust was still an eye catcher. The doctor seemed young and ageless, even though she was already 50, the woman had no visible wrinkles on her face and yet she still held an air of experience that only one of her age could hold.

After hearing the doctor's suggestion Sakura scoffed, "There isn't much for me to do besides rest."

Tsunade sighed, tired of Sakura's stubbornness and anger. She shot Sakura a brief and stern glance before tidying up the documents. "Just be patient Sakura, I'm not making any promises but only time will tell the final result. Now please stop putting all your anger on me and if you're going to, at least do it when I get a shot of Sake. Please."

Sakura couldn't help but giggle at the doctor's desperate plead, "Fine."

A kind smile erupted from the doctor, "Much better, well we're done here, off to the next guy." She bid Sakura a goodbye and left.

Sakura was now alone.

She sighed and looked up at the stark white ceilings, then to the intravenous packets, then the cardiac monitor, then the many needles in her forearms, then at the empty chair to her left. "What a view." She said sarcastically.

"I know." A new familiar voice added.

Sakura's eyes widened and she turned to the owner of the voice, shocked by the sight. "It's you."

"Happy to see me?"

A warm and happy smile graced Sakura's face. "Of course! I'm always happy to see you, Itachi-kun."

Itachi smirked. "And I'm always happy to see you as well, my cute cherry blossom."

* * *

><p>Dun! Dun! DUN! I am so glad to have Sakura in the picture as well as Itachi, he's a very interesting character whom I love to add in each Sasusaku story. I just can't help but add him he seems to just add fun into a tale! Now I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please excuse any mistakes I've made. I truly appreciate the time you put into reading my story. I especially appreciate the reviews I receive from you all! It's a joy reading each and every one of your thoughts and opinions and I'm glad I have received no flame as of yet and I hope for it to stay this way. Please continue <em>reading<em> and _reviewing_! Remember that I love all your faces and I'll see you next chapter!

See you later, Hamburgers! （＾＿－）≡(||]


	3. Devotion

Hello my hamburger veterans~! The reviews from the last chapter were fairly amusing and basically all alike, but they were reactions I was hoping to get! Thanks to all of you who reviewed, this chapter is for you all! Also, I decided to make a new story called **A Long, Long Time Ago** and if you can, please stop by and read that story and maybe even drop a little review.:)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**WARNING: **This chapter will have a short gruesome scene, so if you're not into graphic scenes than I do warn you that it'll come around the moment a _knife_comes into the picture.

THE HITMAN'S WEAKNESS

Tiro 3: Devotion

_A life varies with everyone._

* * *

><p><em>I, Uchiha Sasuke, vow to be devoted to the Konoha mob.<em>

_My dedication shall not falter or lean towards any other mob._

_I will live to serve only Konoha._

_Till death_

_I vow to be a complete asset to the mob and to allow no one to deter the mob in any way._

_If I must, my devotion shall even extend to unmoral actions; as long as it benefits and helps the mob._

_I, Uchiha Sasuke, vow to be a foundation and pillar for the mob, no matter what._

That was the vow I had to make and live by since I entered the mob. Before that though I had to take the lives of rival mafia members and I did so happily. It was the biggest thrill of my life.

I was, honestly, no stranger to the mafia world; I practically grew up in it. Both my father and mother were in the mafia business: my father was also a top-notch hitman and my mother was an information broker.

_I_ was a curious child, who noticed some secret exchanges my parents had with "the weird men in suits". I have heard my father speak _business _with some men and I would even notice how he would always be gone for some nights after meetings with those very men.

I remember when Itachi and I would occasionally reenact some of my parent's odd behavior, we would say stuff like "It'll be an easy hit." and "When have I ever failed a job?" and we would even joke around and add "Show me the money!" It was a fun game for us until our parents watched us one time in terror and they immediately scolded us and told us to never do our reenactments _ever_ again. It caused more curiosity to stir within me when our parents scolded my brother and me. I finally got answers when I was 15.

Over time, I adapted and was even entranced by the mob life that my parents lived in. They got riches and power by doing everything that was illegal.

I soon yearned to live the life my parents lived but, much to my surprise, my parents disapproved the idea of me being in a mafia. I was pushed to live a more _normal and legal_ life. After I graduated from high school, I decided to please my parents and I enrolled in an Ivy League university and studied in law. Once I got my master's degree in law, I became a lawyer. I gained a lot of money but working as a lawyer is fairly boring and before I knew it I started to think about the mafia world that I have been in awe with ever since I learned of it.

Then it happened.

All of a sudden, fate seemed to be at my side and I met Naruto. Yeah, meeting Naruto doesn't really seem like it'd be a fateful meeting for me but it was. Naruto started off as a client of mine, he wasn't the godfather he is today but he was in the mob nonetheless. _I believe he was a 'soldier' back then…_

Naruto's charges weren't really anything major: public brawl, disrupting peace, accidently hitting innocent passerby— nothing that Sasuke would be troubled with. All in all the case was a piece of cake to win. It was also a piece of cake in getting Naruto to properly introduce me to the Mafia world.

With each moment I spent as a mobster, I started to crave for more of it.

I was... addicted.

I soon devoted myself completely to being in a mob and I quickly gained a role that my father has also gained in his mob days; I was a hitman. My reputation grew more and more with each hit, I have quickly gotten over my previous dull lawyer life and moved to a dangerous and illegal hitman life. I started to break the laws that I use to study and live by. I went against everything I learned because it was simply won out by a lifelong desire.

I made the vow and became who I am today...

"Please don't kill me man!" A young man with many facial piercings and whose body is filled with many nonsense tattoos, cried out.

His amber eyes had some tint of red in the sclera; he was clearly high on drugs. But even when one was in an intoxicated state, they still had some senses or instincts that could tell them that they are in danger_. _Too bad intoxication keeps a body from functioning properly. I smirked mockingly, a trademark action of mine, and shot the man in front of me.

His name was Hiroshi Miwakawa, and he has stolen drugs and money from an ally drug dealer of ours, who provided us with 45% of his income as long as he had our protection. This was a business kill.

I was about to leave the scene of the crime until I remembered of a request that said drug dealer had given me. I pulled out some blue latex gloves from my pocket and afterwards looked at Hiroshi's corpse indifferently while I pulled out a pocket knife.

He was still breathing and gasping for breath as blood oozed from the gunshot wound in his lungs. His eyes were swelling with desperate tears and they gazed at me in terror as he realized that I was returning to his side with the sharp knife in hand.

I then got Hiroshi's hand and brought the knife towards it—ready to cut it off. I noticed that he was about to let out a loud cry and immediately stabbed the knife on his throat preventing him from emitting a sound.

I pulled the knife back out afterwards and slid it across his wrist, putting a right amount of force to each cut. The bones were hard to slice; I had to put a lot of force as I pushed the knife through them; blood that was gushing out more and more as I cut the hand further and further off. It was really annoying as the blood amount grew more once I cut through the veins. Crunch after crunch with each jerking cut, the sound that was made as I cut through would have been sickening for others but when one has been in this business for the amount of time I have been in, it is ineffectual.

I cut and cut again. When the hand was almost off, only being held on by a small string of muscle and skin, I quickly sliced the knife through it with an appropriate amount of force.

And it finally was off.

I looked over at Hiroshi, his eyes were practically bulging out his eye socket with tears streamed over his cheeks, and his mouth and nose were contorted in pain. With one look one could already tell that his last moments were that of suffering.

I gazed back at the cold, bloodied hand. This was honestly something I didn't enjoy doing but apparently our ally drug dealer wanted a souvenir so it could serve as a warning for men, who wish to do the same thing Hiroshi did. I had to oblige; he was, after all, a financial asset to the mob.

I put the hand in a Ziploc bag and put the bag in a small cooler that I brought just for this occasion.

I frowned at my bloody mess of my gloved hands and pulled them off, stuffing them in a Ziploc bag as well— I would have to dispose of it at home.

Usually I try to prevent from keeping my hands dirty, which is why I shoot people more often than anything else but if my job requires getting some stains here and there then I'll be willing to do it.

I made a vow for that after all.

* * *

><p>When I went to drop off the <em>souvenir<em> at the drug dealer's house, I was quickly ushered in by the man. He wasted no time and eagerly asked for the hand. He seemed exceptionally giddy as he waited for me to show him the hand.

And once I took the Ziploc bag out of the cooler, he hastily snatched it from my hand and examined it in amazement. I felt slight disgust to see him open the Ziploc bag and pull out the dismembered hand; examining it like a curious child. Though I may kill for a living, I wouldn't really call myself a psychopath or sadist. I do feel slight pity for those I kill but I simply find it quite easy to disregard that pity and empathy. However, this man in front of me is an obvious sadist which makes me a bit weary. One must always be cautious when dealing with people like this and in my world it comes too often for my liking.

"You are amazing." He proudly commented.

I stayed quiet and look at the man in contempt. I preferred to leave as soon as possible, I only came by to drop the hand off not to chat with the strange man. _How annoying._

"Will the cops find out about this?" He suddenly asked worriedly.

I shook my head. "I keep my tracks covered." If I didn't keep my tracks covered, I would probably be rotting in prison right as we speak.

He smiled and hugged me, while still holding the decapitated hand.

I hate being touched especially by someone with a dead limb in hand. There are only a few exceptions on who's allowed to touch me and this man was not one of them. I quickly shoved him off of me and gave him a steely glare. His expression quickly turned to that of fright and he apologized nervously. "Sorry."

"I'm leaving." I coldly stated, not bothering to accept his apology. This man has pulled on my nerves for more than he was allowed to. I got up and strode off, the drug dealer waved to me as I left swiftly. "Good-bye!"

Men like him are nerve-racking; I hate him.

I glared at the road as I drove still irked by the drug dealer. I suddenly felt my phone vibrating in my front pocket. Pulling the phone out, I gave a brief glance at the caller ID: **Don't answer**_._

It was Naruto. Sighing, I reluctantly answered the phone afterwards. "What do you want, Naruto?" I asked rudely.

"Nice to talk to you too, Teme." I heard Naruto sarcastically answer from the other line.

Rolling my eyes I merely grunted in response, "Hn." Waiting for Naruto to explain himself, I had a hunch that he would have a stupid reason for bothering me and I was not in much of a mood for that.

"Sasuke, Where are you at?"

I raised an eyebrow at his question nonetheless, "I'm at Kaji city."

"All the way over there!" Came his aggravated whine followed by some incoherent mumbling. I stayed silent expecting Naruto to continue on to the point, "Well can you do me a favor?"

Of course, it would be a favor and I had an idea on what it was but I was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt and asked anyways, "What is it?"

"Can you pick up my order from Ichiraku's when you're near there?"

And there came the stupid reason. _Idiot._ "No."

"Oh come on, Sasuke. Please!" Naruto pleaded, more like begged, to me.

"No. I will not waste my time picking up your meals. I am a _hitman_ not a delivery boy." I made sure to emphasize _hitman_ so the idiot would get the point but alas he didn't and I knew I should've expected no more.

"Hitman's are kind of like delivery boys." One could deal with this fool for only so much…

"Hitman's and delivery boys are nothing alike." I stated irritated, massaging my muscles as I fortunately came to a red light.

"Look, Sasuke. Please do it."

"No."

I could hear a faint "Hmph" from the other line. "I, Naruto Uzumaki, your _godfather,_ command you to-"

I hung up.

My phone immediately started to vibrate again and I just ignored it until it stopped. Keeping my eyes on the, still, red light. A brief vibration came from the phone, signifying a text message, and I read it guardedly.

_Why did you hang up, Dammit? _

I smirked and decided to reply back.

_Hn._

My phone quickly vibrated again afterwards, but I paid no attention to it. Driving onwards as the light turned green.

I was bound to pass by Ichiraku's on the way home but I did _not_ want to give Naruto the benefit of success even if he was my godfather.

No later though, I found myself making a turn to Ichiraku's Ramen Shop, when it was at sight. _Only because the idiot will give me an earful the following day…_

When I entered the small restaurant, a group of bells rang as I opened the door and I was immediately greeted by two workers, who were actually the only workers: an old man and a young woman, a father and his daughter.

"Welcome Sasuke. I'm guessing your here to pick up Naruto's order?" The old man asked both amusingly and knowingly.

"The dobe will continue to annoy me otherwise."

His daughter laughed as handed me the food and I watched her as she left. "Don't worry." She added. "It's already paid for."

"It's in Naruto's tab?"

_In that case… _I ordered some omusubi with okaka .The workers chuckled knowing what I was planning and gave me my order.

"That'll be in Naruto's tab too." Both nodded and waved to me as I left. I smirked and waved back as I retreated back to my car.

* * *

><p>When I finally arrived at Naruto's place I wasn't too eager to enter and the very reason was soon to come.<p>

As the door opened, I saw Naruto immediately grin at the sight of me holding his order in one hand. That obnoxious, taunting grin was the very reason for my dread; it was his, "I knew you'd do it" grin. "Thank you, Sasuke!" He thanked cheerfully as picked the order off my hands.

"Hn."

Naruto smirked and dug into his pocket, his hand came back up with a wrinkled 100 dollar bill. "Here's your tip, kind sir."

I glared at him and smacked his head causing Naruto to yelp in pain. "Jeez, I just wanted to show you my gratitude." He muttered underneath his breath

"Idiot." I said aloud but Naruto ignored me.

"You want stay for a while?" He mirthfully recommended, pulling the door further in while his hand was extended with welcome.

"No." But I entered his household anyways.

"Hinata, Sasuke is coming over for dinner!"

I cringed at Naruto's loudness and soon saw his wife appear from their dining room. I'll give Naruto some credit, Hinata was a mildly attractive woman.

I was honestly shocked to know that Naruto could reel in a girl like her and I was even more surprised to see that there was a woman in this world that could stand my annoying blonde friend. Hinata was a well-endowed woman who had long raven hair that reached her mid back and kind lavender eyes, that were similar like her cousin's: Neji (minus the kindness, of course). She was currently wearing a silver silk kimono that was embroidered with lavender flowers and vines; it flowed majestically with each graceful movement of the meek girl. She smiled timidly and bowed respectfully at him.

"Come on, Sasuke. It's time to eat."

I grunted and sat next to Naruto, who was pulling out his orders. He passed me a bowl and I shook my head. "I don't want ramen." _Besides I have some food already waiting for me in the car…_

"Well that's all we got."

"Actually, we still have some left over curry and rice." Hinata softly spoke up.

"I'm alright for now. I'm not really hungry at the moment." Hinata nodded and took her seat beside her husband eating her ramen quietly while Naruto slurped his down noisily.

"You're not going to eat?" Naruto asked once he finished his first bowl, which was rather quickly if I might add.

Rolling my eyes as I repeated that I was not hungry, "I'm not hungry. Who would be after doing a hit?"

Naruto shrugged and continued eating the following bowl. "So you did that one request?"

"Yes."

Naruto briefly stopped his eating and gazed at me wide-eyed. "That's gross; I hope you watched your hands afterwards."

"Hn."

"Which _part_ did you get?" The blonde probed, curious as to what I had to do.

I glanced at his wife, who was still quietly eating and sighed, at my friend's obliviousness. Women are often not informed of the mafia, it's too much for them to handle and it's really none of their concern. Girlfriends and mistresses, now they could know but wives were usually exempted from such knowledge however Hinata was just like me in the fact that both her parents and virtually her whole family, were in the mafia business. But in the end of the day, the girl wasn't directly a part of the mafia and their actions so he felt a bit uneasy speaking of his business with her around. Nevertheless… "His hand."

"All of it? From wrist and up?"

"Yes."

"You never disappoint, Sasuke. So what did that drug dealer do when he saw it?"

I frowned as I remembered the unnerving man. "He got excited and pulled it out of its bag."

Naruto was a bit taken aback by that fact. "Well he's strange... We should keep an eye on him. He could turn to a problem in the future."

I nodded in agreement.

"Naruto..." Hinata's meek voice spoke.

Naruto looked at Hinata apologetically and smiled sheepishly, finally realizing his fault. "Sorry about that, Hinata," His eyes the turned to me. "We should probably stop talking about this."

I nodded understandingly. I couldn't blame her, even if she was raised with a family in the mafia; the meek girl was not in it at all. She has most likely heard her fair share of mafia tales but in the end, even she has her limits.

Naruto and I soon started to talk about irrelevant topics that had nothing to do with our business, the idiot even tried bringing up the topic of women until Hinata suggested that he stop and leave me be which I was truly grateful for.

When Naruto and Hinata were done eating, we all got up from the table.

"I'm leaving."

Naruto nodded and smiled. "See you tomorrow." He led me to the door with Hinata in tow.

"Yeah."

Naruto flashed another smile before walking up to his room, Hinata bowed and bid a farewell as well before following her husband.

I was nearly drained _again_. A hit, dismemberment, a drop off, a pick-up, and dinner with Naruto; today was what Shikamaru, a comrade of mine, would call a troublesome day.

The sight of my home was relief.

A butler of mine came and offered to park my car in my garage noticing how I was tired. I nodded and gave him the key.

"Oh, Sir." The butler suddenly called out, stopping me on track.

"Yeah?"

"Someone came by earlier and told me to give you this once you arrived." The butler pulled out an envelope from his vest and handed it to me.

"Who was this someone?"

"Your brother."

I grunted in response, "Itachi."

"Yes."

I sighed and waved him off before entering my home. I was immediately greeted by the rest of my butlers and maids and I quickly dismissed them. I went up to my room and lay tiredly on my bed. The envelope was tossed in a desk nearby.

I took off my shoes and usual former wear, leaving myself in boxers, just like any other man would. I admit that even _I _have the habit of sleeping sleep half-naked just like most other men.

I relaxed and my eyes watched the moon that was brightening up my room a bit. It was a calm and serene sight. My gaze then shifted to the envelope and I noted something odd about the envelope. I retrieved the envelope, my eyes widen at a detail I haven't noticed before. The envelope was pink.

"This... is from Itachi?" I asked myself wearily till I spotted something faint in the envelope and I flicked on my lamp light beside my bed to see well.

It was indeed a pink envelope and in the front written in cursive was: _Sasuke_. This was clearly not Itachi's handwriting but I still recognized this handwriting all too well. I was speechless. "Sakura…"

* * *

><p>Gah! Writing in Sasuke's P.O.V was harder than I thought! I feel like made him way OOC! But nevertheless this chapter was basically a filler chapter, I just wanted to take a bit longer before I finally put Sasuke and Sakura together but I also wanted to emphasize a bit on how devoted Sasuke is to his mob and for you to know a bit more about his past and I don't know if anyone might've caught it but I added a little hint in this chapter about- well if you've noticed the hint then you know what I'm talking about. But I know that this chapter wasn't so good and it might not have been worth the wait. All I can say is I'm very sorry. I'll try to update a bit quicker next time and make a better chapter. But on the bright side, at least one question has been answered! Does Sasuke know of Sakura? Yes! But there's many more questions that are probably dwelling in your head and all those questions shall be answered in future chapters. Now other than that please don't forget to <em>review<em>! And remember, I love your faces!

See you later, Hamburgers! （＾＿－）≡(||]


	4. Awaited Visit

Hello, my dear Hamburgers! The newest chapter for The Hitman's Weakness has been made! Way quicker than last chapter, which I still apologize greatly for. To make it up, I decided to update quicker. I honestly was going to update on Monday but I got a new computer, meaning all my stuff in the old computer are still in the old computer, so I decided to remake it and I honestly like it better than the other version I made. So yeah I hope you like this chapter~ Please Read and Review and No Flames, please.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

THE HITMANS WEAKNESS

Tiro 4: Awaited Visit

"_If I throw a stick, will you go away?"_

_-Unknown_

* * *

><p>Today was not Sasuke's day and it was all because of what happened last night. The night he received a letter sent by Itachi but was obviously not written by Itachi.<p>

The content written shattered him and he was restless throughout the whole night; it said little but the few words written were more than enough to ruin his mentality at the moment.

When the sun had risen, Sasuke was still restless.

Not wanting to dwell on it any longer, he immediately got up and did his daily morning routine (Shower, brush his teeth, change, eat breakfast, etc…) however, there was a small change to his routine. Usually, after he ate his breakfast he went straight to work but that day he drove off somewhere else instead, somewhere he hasn't been in quite some time: Itachi's house.

His older brother lived a fair distance away from him and though the brother's weren't _too_ far away from each other they rarely ever gave one another a visit. While Sasuke took the path of his _original_ family business, Itachi dove into a path of politics but one can't say that it's much better— the government is just as corrupted as any crime organization. That's a fact.

He parked his car in front of a large steel building. His brother lived in a penthouse at the heart of Kaminari City. He called his home a "bachelor pad" but Sasuke saw it more as a one-man home.

He nodded to the concierge in the front desk, "I'm here for Itachi Uchiha."

The concierge asked for his name and once he got it he immediately allowed him to continue on. The building was a fairly luxurious one; the hallways were of a cream marble and the walls were painted a rich red.

Sasuke found a large amount of appeal to it all but what he didn't find greatly appealing was how high Itachi's place was. There were 15 stories of condos plus Itachi's penthouse which was basically the whole 15th floor. _I wonder how he even bothers to get his groceries in… What a nuisance it must be._

He was relieved when the elevator had finally stopped at his destination floor, the metallic door slid open smoothly letting Sasuke enter the highest floor. He was quick to spot the familiar wooden door which was the only real door on that floor.

Sasuke banged on the door loudly, so loud that he knew his brother could have heard it even if he were taking a shower. In his impatience, he rang the doorbell multiple times until a sleepy Itachi finally answered, "Sasuke?"

Sasuke scrutinized his brother's disheveled form, he rarely got to see Itachi in such a state usually Itachi was sporting a classy black suit with his back straight and hair neatly combed and pulled into a low ponytail. However now, a huge contrast with the norm, his brother was a slumped form that was wearing a loose black shirt with black and gray striped pajama pants, his hair was in a messy low ponytail and he even had visible bags under his eyes. All in all, Itachi was a slumbering mess.

Going back to the topic in hand, Sasuke ignored his brother's question and barged into his home. "Why did you leave me that envelope?" He finally asked not even trying to conceal his anger which his tone was clearly reflecting.

Itachi looked at Sasuke perplexed, his eyes still glazed with sleep, "Envelope?"

"Yes, Envelope," Sasuke watched his brother as he got a cup of coffee before he slogged towards his couch and the younger brother firmly followed behind, continuing his sentence, "The one you left me last night from _you-know-who_."

Realization hit the older Uchiha, knocking him out of his dazed state. "Oh, _that_. Well she told me to send it to you, so I did." He stated matter-of-factly.

Irked by his brother's casualness towards the topic, Sasuke barked harshly at him, "Why, Itachi? You know that-"

"Quit this paranoia you have, Sasuke. It's quite unbefitting for someone like you." Itachi interrupted, drowsiness completely gone from his tone.

The younger brother scoffed, "Paranoia?"

Itachi nodded, taking a sip of his caffeinated drink, "Yes, Paranoia. Ever since _that incident_, you have turned to this." Itachi motioned his hands towards his brother, signaling him as a whole.

Sasuke frowned and shook his head, denying his brother's earlier statement. "That _incident _opened my eyes, Itachi. I realized I can't do _anything_ for her."

Hearing his brother's stubborn words, Itachi grunted, knowing that his brother was hell-bent on his conclusion. "You can do many things for her, you're just too afraid." He eyed Sasuke; the young man only rolled his eyes— He thought that his message has been clear.

"You're more beneficial for her, Itachi. Remember, we spoke about this already."

Itachi recalled the talk they had about the topic months ago, "I know, but Sasuke she doesn't want me. No matter how much I try she won't, she's fixated on you and only you."

Sasuke shook his head, refusing his brother's forfeiture, "You haven't tried hard enough."

If there was anything Itachi had truly done, it would be just that, _trying_. "Oh yes I have and it was all a pointless and futile attempt."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do. I realized it all during the last visit I gave her; I realized I was going nowhere. Sakura spoke and asked for you countless of times. It's clear that I won't be able to do anything for you and her."

Refusing to give up on what he believed was only right. He probed Itachi further on, to see what was going wrong with his plan, "What do you mean?"

Itachi glanced at Sasuke as he continued to speak resolutely all-the-while holding a bit of reluctance in his tone as he recounted his latest visit.

…

_Itachi had only recently entered the familiar stark ICU room, he observed the petite girl lying in bed whom was observing her surroundings herself. Her hair contrasted greatly with the plain white bed sheets and pillow, its pink hue strands were strewn all over the pillow and her pale body. Her emerald eyes which usually held a sparkling twinkle and shine was now as dull as a rock as they shifted over her room._

_Sakura viewed her room so solemnly. He mindlessly pondered what she was thinking until he heard her soft voice suddenly speak up in sarcasm, "What a view."_

_He quickly took that as his cue to make himself known and spoke up casually, "I know." _

_He watched in amusement as she jumped up in surprise and instantly turned to him, her eyes were comically wide as they met his form, "It's you." She said._

_Itachi inwardly chuckled at her reaction, mockingly asking her, "Happy to see me?" When he saw her smile at him with a smile that held such warmness, he couldn't help but feel… accomplishment and when she spoke again with, "Of course! I'm always happy to see you, Itachi-kun," He felt even more accomplished._

"_And I'm always happy to see you as well, my cute cherry blossom," Was his valiant reply._

_Sakura stuck out her arms, waiting for a hug. Itachi chuckled at her cute engagement, gladly giving her a tight, warm hug. His arms enclosed over the lithe form of the sick girl. They began chatting merrily with each other._

_Having heard of the change in Sakura's treatment, Itachi asked her about it light-heartedly, not wanting to make it seem like such a big deal,_ "_So I heard you're having a new treatment?"_

_Sakura nodded as if it were nothing and to her there really was nothing to it. "It's a new approach to my sickness, something to strengthen my bones and immune system, I guess."_

_Itachi discreetly viewed Sakura with pity. Poor Sakura had both Osteogenesis Imperfecta and a very severe and rare case of Primary Immunodeficiency, she has been given so many treatments that it's something she has, unfortunately, adapted to. "Hopefully this treatment works." _

_Sakura merely shrugged, dismissing his wishful thinking as she recalled what Tsunade told her earlier. "Hopefully…"_

_An awkward silence arose and Itachi was hastily thinking of a new topic to bring up not happy with the eeriness of the pregnant silence._

_However Sakura beat him to it. _"_Is there any news on Sasuke?" _

_Frowning at the mention of his younger brother, Itachi's previous sense of accomplishment deflated down to disappointment. Holding his cool composure, he replied calmly, "Not really."_

"_Is he going to visit anytime soon?"_

_Flabbergasted by the sudden turn of events, Itachi couldn't find himself to answer because he didn't know how to, the honest answer was no but telling Sakura that would hurt her so the poor Uchiha found himself reluctantly lying through his teeth, "Perhaps." _

"_How is he doing?" She prodded on, curious as to how Sasuke was faring. She had not seen him in so long and missed him very much, she just wanted to hear about him, her lover, her best friend, her one and only._

"_Fine, I suppose."_

_Finding the guts to ask what was dwelling deep inside her mind, bugging her to no end_, "_Does he not care anymore?" _

_Itachi was speechless at her demanding question. The honest answer: He does care but Itachi didn't know if telling Sakura that will help at all, for all he knows, she might just take it as false assurance. And once again he found himself saying exactly what he shouldn't be saying, "Ask him yourself." _

_Bewildered, Sakura whipped her head up at Itachi. "How?"_

_Itachi shrugged displaying a cool façade while inside he was berating himself... "A phone call."_

"_He doesn't answer." Figures…_

"An _E-mail?"_

_Obviously since Sakura was not truly introduced to any technology that was not medical related; she was confused and asked rather cutely, __"What's that?"_

_Never mind that…_ "A _letter?"_

"_Um, I suppose that'll work."_

_Itachi retrieved Sakura a paper, pen, and pink envelope and she immediately began to write. All-the-while, as that all happened, he wondered how exactly would he explain himself to Sasuke. His brother wants nothing to do with Sakura though not because he doesn't like her— it was more because he loves her and wants her to be safe. Sasuke was the very person Sakura's father entrusted to take care of her after his death. But, one night an incident concerning Sakura happened, an incident that scarred Sasuke's mentality and caused Sasuke to make the decision to lose contact with Sakura. The plan was for Itachi to get close to Sakura and maybe she'll eventually get over Sasuke and move on to Itachi then Itachi can be her new guardian and her care will be on his hands. Itachi agreed to help solely because he wants his brother's worries to end but things don't always go as planned, Sakura clearly has a deep love for Sasuke and love is one strong glue._

"_Done!" Sakura cheerfully chirped waving the letter triumphantly in the air before she practically pushed it upon Itachi, "Read it." She commanded, beckoning him ecstatically to do so while he gazed at her reluctantly. He read it uncertainly, the contents were deep and it was then that he realized that he could do nothing for his brother…_

"_Dear Sasuke,_

_I am still waiting, waiting for your next visit. I hope it'll come soon, I sincerely do. But I'm starting to have doubts on whether you're ever going to visit again. I try to shoo those doubts away but they always come and buzz back. I'm going to be straightforward in this and ask: Do you still care? I care for you, I always will but do you still care? You have been the first person (other than my father and medical staff) that has actually communicated with me. The first time we met you were an outsider in my eyes; I felt jealousy and envy towards you. But as time passed by I warmed up to you, even though you never really spoke much. I grew to love you, and the day you told me you shared my feelings, I was the happiest I have ever been in a long time. You visited so frequently and showed me your degree in law and spoke of a life we could share if I were to ever be cured. I was happy. But it all of a sudden stopped, Itachi started to come instead and although it was nice to have new company—without you, I feel a bit lacking. Sasuke you are irreplaceable in my heart so please return. _

_Yours Truly, Sakura."_

_I apologize, Sasuke…_

"_I'll make sure to give it to him." Itachi assured stuffing the letter neatly into one of his long coat pockets._

"_Was it good?" Sakura asked with a timid glint in her eyes._

_Itachi chuckled, bringing his hand up to ruffle her hair playfully, "Yes, it was good." _

_I couldn't do it in the very end…_

_She sighed in relief, her arm placed right over her heart as she exhaled, "That's great to hear. After all, I wouldn't want Sasuke to waste his time reading some annoying letter."_

_At that moment, Itachi understood why his brother cared so much for this girl. "You sure are something, Sakura."_

_Sakura giggled at that, beaming brightly, "You think so?"_

_Itachi nodded and they began to chat animatedly about random stuff, Sasuke no longer being brought up in the conversation. It was like they were best friends (never lovers); Itachi was comforted and happy with just having Sakura as a companion though. Besides it's not like Sasuke was going to pound him to the ground when he learned about what Itachi just did, right? Let's just hoped that was the case._

_When Itachi noticed the sun lower down he stood up to bid his farewell, "I believe I should be taking my leave now." _

_Sakura nodded and smiled gratefully at him, "It was nice having you, Itachi-kun, and thank you so very much— for everything." She happily waved to him as he left, Itachi only chuckling and giving her a curt wave._

_And I was too foolish to even think I ever could do it._

…

"And that was that." Itachi finished.

Sasuke contemplated the story. Rerunning many of the details in his head, some standing out more than others, "You suggested the letter?"

Itachi sighed, knowing this was going to come up to that no matter what he tried, "You can never skip a detail can you? Yes, I suggested it. "

"Annoying."

Itachi lips tugged to a characteristic Uchiha smirk, "Says the guy, who barges into my home when it's still morning."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, patting his fingers over his crossed arms repeatedly, "So the plan is off?"

"I have no chance." Itachi concluded nonchalantly.

The younger Uchiha scoffed, accepting that there was nothing they could do, after all Sakura has always been a resilient girl (disease does that to people),"Figures."

Itachi chortled, looking at his brother seriously. He felt the time of resistance should come to an end, now, "Oh, Sasuke. Would it hurt to be with her again?"

"Yes."

"Sasuke, it won't happen again."

"You don't know that."

"And how do you know it will happen again?"

"…"

Feeling triumphant of his brother's momentary silence, he continued on with his urging, "You see. Now go back to her already, foolish little brother."

"No." Sasuke callously stared at his brother, his mind keen on sticking to his hard decision, "I'm leaving."

Itachi frowned as he watched the back of his brother leaving his abode still ardent with a hopeless plan_. If it weren't for that incident, _He thought to himself, _Sasuke would still be happily by her side._ "You really are foolish, Sasuke."

* * *

><p>Can you blame a human being for worrying for loved ones?<p>

The moment I met Sakura, I felt a small connection, a string of fate that tied us to each other. I was an outsider in her eyes but she was also an outsider in my eyes.

I knew she didn't like me much in the beginning, what with her wary scowls always directed towards me (even when we met at a tender age) and I also knew that she fell in love with me in a matter of months. The way her wary scowls shifted to awed gazes, the way her bitter pouts turned to heartfelt smiles, the way her dull emerald orbs began twinkling like the very gems they resembled, the way her gloomy aura blossomed to a bright and warm one— it reflected it all.

I knew from the very start that that was bound to happen but what I didn't know was that I would love her as well.

The first kiss I shared with her was a very… strange and silly moment.

_Sakura was laughing at Sasuke, for some reason, and he was getting quite annoyed because he didn't know why. "What's so funny?" He finally asked._

_Sakura continued to laugh, responding in between her giggles, "Nothing."_

"_You can't be laughing for nothing." He stated bluntly._

_Sakura just laughed even harder and he had to admit, with each gasp for breath she took he was getting a bit worried. "Stop laughing," He commanded but she didn't stop and Sasuke continued to worry. "You're going to suffocate from laughing too much." She still didn't stop. Sasuke frowned and thought of a way to stop her dangerous laughing fit—god forbid she breaks her ribs as her laughing lungs pound against them making them pierce into those very lungs causing her to die of loss of breath (very positive, Sasuke…). _

_Before both, he and Sakura knew it; their lips were connected. It was a very chaste yet warm-hearted kiss._

_The aftermath was a very quiet and awkward silence which Sakura meekly broke, a couple minutes later, "That was my first kiss."_

_Sasuke's eyes widen at her statement, he knew it was true and berated himself for not even considering that it was her first kiss. "Dammit."_

_Their kisses after that were a bit more romantic._

Yes, I admit it I still love her. I still love Sakura (I really do). But I just can't ignore that incident, _the day_; the day in which I almost lost Sakura.

I couldn't help but grip the wheel a bit harder than usual as anger coursed through my very body and soul. Being in the mafia business was something I always wanted and I succeeded in being in it but I never considered the dangers of it. I was always aware that _my_ life would be in danger but I never considered that the lives of those I cared for would be in danger. It just never crossed my mind…

_Sasuke watched his current target walk out of a bar, his name was Namegasa Rin. He was labeled a future threat for the Konoha mob and so the mob sent out Sasuke to take care of the threat. _

_He looked easy enough in Sasuke's eyes but Sasuke knew he should never underestimate his target. He followed Rin to his home. Rin's neighborhood was one where crime came by more often than it should; it was run-down and full of amateur thugs and drug dealers. His home was also in a very run-down state, the yard was full of weeds and the very house seemed more like a house of mold. _

_The man was digging for his keys in his pockets and Sasuke immediately took that as his chance to pounce for the kill. He appeared from where he was (behind an overgrown bush not too far from Rin's front porch) and pointed his gun to Rin's head._

_Rin casually raised both hands up as his eyes glanced at Sasuke with amusement, a grin slowly splayed over his young manly features. "Why hello." He greeted eerily, "I'm guessing you're the hitman who has been sent to finish me off. Sasuke, am I right?"_

_Shocked at the fact that the man knew his name, Sasuke glared coldly at the man stalking closer to the man with his gun still pointed directly at his head, "How do you know my name?"_

"_I have my sources." He replied, the eeriness not leaving his tone._

_Sasuke grimaced, disturbed by Rin's words, If Rin had his sources then that means there must be a spy in the Konoha mob. He made a quick note to himself to speak of it later with Naruto._

"_You can try to kill me," Rin spoke, a mocking tint in his voice, "but if I were you, I would be cautious with my next move."_

"_Why is that?"_

"_Because I know many things and I know many people." Rin lowered his hands indicating with his fingers as he listed the people he knew, "I know people in police agencies, movie industries, drug businesses, and even in hospitals."_

_Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke wondered where Rin was getting to, "__So?"_

"_I know of a hospital that houses a beautiful cherry blossom. And when I say beautiful I mean bee-u-te-full!"" _

_Sasuke's thoughts flashed to Sakura but the man couldn't possibly know about her (he just couldn't), not even Naruto knew. "What are you talking about?"_

_He chimed in a familiar Japanese song: Sakura Sakura_, "_Cherry blossoms, cherry blossoms, On Meadow-hills and mountains. As far as you can see. Is it a mist, or clouds? Fragrant in the morning sun. Cherry blossoms, cherry blossoms, Flowers in full bloom. Cherry blossoms, cherry blossoms, Across the Spring sky, As far as you can see. Is it a mist, or clouds? Fragrant in the air. Come now, come now, Let's look, at last!"_

_Sasuke glared at the man ruthlessly, "Quit toying with me." He cocked his gun and prepared to shoot the man._

"_Cherry blossoms in a spring field… Sakura Sakura..." Rin stopped his mad singing and looked at Sasuke seriously, "Sakura Haruno, What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl."_

_Sasuke immediately stopped as his mind set into gear— he did know of Sakura._

_Rin began to laugh at Sasuke's reaction. "Surprised by how much I know? Surprised that I know of your weakness? The infamous hitman's, Uchiha Sasuke, one and only weakness was easily found out by me, Rin Namegasa."_

_Sasuke glared at Rin, his body tense at the idea that someone knows of Sakura and that someone was an enemy._

"_Like I said earlier I would be cautious with my next move. I know people who work in that hospital and from what I've heard Sakura is a very fragile and easily-breakable girl. It'd be a piece of cake to end her life."_

_Sasuke stayed silent, his glare never waning down._

_And Rin's mockery never waned down as well,_ "_If you were to shoot me now, those hospital friends of mine could easily kill your fragile flower."_

"_Shut up. You think I'll take your threat seriously?"_

_Rin turned crestfallen as Sasuke caught his bluff, "You don't believe me?"_

"_Of course not." _

"_That's a pity." He stated seriously, pulling out his phone from his pocket, calling someone right in front of Sasuke. "Hello! Yup, It's me. Mhm, He doesn't believe me can you believe it? Just pass her to -"_

_Rin was stop mid-sentence when a bullet exited his torso, he was shocked but a smirk slowly crept up his face, "I see, now, why you're so infamous but you'll soon see why I was classified as a threat to your precious mob." Sasuke stared harshly at Rin who was bleeding to death, bringing his gun to the man's forehead and pulling the trigger._

"_That should shut him up." He smirked coldly at the sight of Rin's crumpled form, blood heavily seeping through his shirt as well as from his forehead staining the pavement red._

_A familiar voice came from Rin's phone; Sasuke's insides filled with dread as he heard the voice call out his name frantically, "Sakura?"_

"_Sasuke?" Sasuke gritted his teeth as he listened to Sakura's soft voice, Rin was not kidding._

"_Sakura, What-" Sasuke stopped when he heard another voice from the line, followed by a shriek from Sakura, the voice was one he was unfamiliar with, and that other person seemed to have been screaming out at Sakura."Gimme that!" _

"_Who is this? Where's Rin?" A rough feminine voice spoke._

"_Sasuke, and Rin should have already bled to death by now. Who are you?"_

_Sasuke could hear a faint gasp and a cold reply, "Damn you. You made a grave mistake Uchiha." Afterwards, the line went dead. Sasuke got a deep, uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach as he listened to the line beep again and again, he quickly ran to his car, racing to the hospital. _

_He felt worry swell up inside him, what if they actually were going hurt her? What if they killed her? But Sakura is in an ICU she should have a doctor by a snap of her fingers, that fact calmed his worry. But then again he recalled how the other woman was there with Sakura; it didn't seem as if anyone else was there. Sasuke groaned at his careless move._

_When he reached the hospital he quickly barged in and hurried to Sakura's room, not paying mind to the woman in the front desk who was frantically calling out for him. He was hoping that Rin was just bluffing. He must've been bluffing, that other women probably couldn't possibly do anything to Sakura. Sasuke stopped and sighed, rebuking himself for getting all worked up for what was probably a trick. Sasuke has faced many bluffers in his mafia career but Rin's bluff went a bit far, he knew about Sakura, someone answered from the hospital and passed him to Sakura. Sasuke started to hurry to Sakura's room again but abruptly stopped when he saw doctors crowding her room. His heart fell._

_A doctor noticed him, instantly recognizing him, and looked at him sympathetically. "You should probably wait in the waiting room," Were the doctor's pitiful words._

_Sasuke nodded and waited in the sterile, white waiting room for what seemed like eternity. A familiar face popped up, "Sasuke."_

"_Tsunade." He addressed her, recognizing the well-endowed blonde as Sakura's main doctor._

_She had a clipboard in hand, skimming through its contents before looking back up at the young Uchiha, _"_It was a close call."_

_Sasuke let out a breath of relief, which he didn't even realize that he was holding. Sakura was alright. "What happened?"_

"_She was assaulted."_

"_Assaulted?"_

_Tsunade nodded and stared at Sasuke intensely. "Sasuke, I am no stranger to your mafia crap." Sasuke stiffened a bit at her comment. "Watch what you do, it's no game. You know Sakura's condition and you should know better than to bring her into your mess."_

_Sasuke stayed silent with his head hung low. He was ashamed of himself, ashamed of his job, ashamed of what he had just done._

"_She's waiting for you, go." She huffed harshly, waving her hand for him to go on._

_Sasuke nodded, bowing respectfully. When he entered Sakura's room he saw the poor girl hooked to IV's, wearing many casts throughout her body, "Sakura?"_

_Sakura smiled at him, seeming unfazed by her current state, but then watched him worriedly when she saw his restless expression. "Sasuke, Are you okay?"_

_Sasuke chuckled darkly at the irony, "I think I should be asking you that."_

_Sakura shrugged indifferently, "I'm alright."_

_"Alright?" Sasuke scoffed. He checked Sakura's form and labeled her the exact opposite from alright._

"_Sasuke…?" She quietly called him, resting her uninjured hand over his toned arm._

_Sasuke grunted before he stood up, tersely, "I'm going home."_

_Sakura's frowned in hurt but she still bid him a farewell and good night._

_After that day, Sasuke visited her for four more days and his visits were not daily, or even weekly, they were more like monthly. After the fourth visit, he quit visiting her all together and Itachi came into the picture. A plan unknown to Sakura was being played out._

I decided to park in a random store's parking lot to rest my nerves. The letter, Itachi's statement, and memories_—_ all of that was starting to get to me. I observed my surroundings, reading the sign of the store I parked at, "Nature Haven?" Focusing my mind on anything that has nothing to do with Sakura, I watched the sign, noticing that it occasionally flickers and though I originally thought the sign was red, I realized it was actually a very hot pink. I didn't know what it was about it but I felt a sort-of pull from that store. "I must be going crazy…"

Sighing to myself, I exited my car and entered the store; not knowing why exactly I even bothered to.

I was immediately met with cool air and an elderly man welcoming me with a kind smile, offering me a basket to carry any products. I shook my head in negative and proceeded to walk into the store, I wandered here and there, there were many fertilizers, seeds, and lawn décor (things that would probably only interest my mother) and I soon found myself before a door that led to some sort of garden room. It was warm and a bit stuffy but the plants that filled the area were eye-catching and exotic.

There were various plants big and small, bland to colorful all of them stuffed into special shelves or pots. My eye was caught when I spotted a small cherry blossom tree that looked the same size as a bonsai tree. _And here I wanted to forget about her…_

The cherry blossom tree was light-weight in my hand yet it felt heavy in my heart, exhaling, I brought the mini-tree to the counter.

The cashier was a young blonde. Her blue eyes sparkled in interest as she caught sight of me; she flashed me a charming smile as I approached the counter, "Hello, Sir. I hope everything went well."

I grunted, placing the tree in the counter, she eyed the product amusingly, "What an interesting purchase. Do you like cherry blossoms a lot? I think they're a very pretty flower and they look absolutely amazing when they're in their normal (large) size. Oh, I just love fully bloomed cherry blossoms and sometimes when they're blowing in the wind- oh they are just gorgeous! They are such majestic creations of nature, don't you think?" She beamed at me but cringed at the dark scowl I sent her.

"Can you hurry up?" I had no time for her and idleness, I had something to do.

She was visibly down trodden afterwards, "That'll be forty-five dollars, sir." I handed her the money, not minding the pricy cost, and ignoring the small blush appearing over her face as my hand rubbed hers while I gave her the money.

"Have a nice day!" She said coyly, smiling at me suggestively.

She was annoying but if I had to say something positive, it would be that she was right about cherry blossoms… they are gorgeous and majestic creatures of nature.

* * *

><p>I meticulously examined the tree, feeling a bit entranced, I unknowingly mumbled, "Sakura."<p>

Snapping out of it, I shook my head at myself. _ I'm an idiot. What am I even doing? The idiocy of all this is making more ashamed than Naruto's._ I placed the tree on the passenger seat, not sparing it a glance the rest of the ride.

My plan was to go to Naruto and get a hit from him though it felt as if my body had a mind of its own for I was heading to the hospital instead.

I surveyed the hospital, nostalgia hitting me like a bullet train. I reminisced, memories of Sakura and I filled my head. And Itachi's words echoed through my inner membranes, _"...Sasuke, she doesn't want me. No matter how much I try she won't, she's stuck to you."_

I shot once last glance to the mini Sakura tree before I exited my car and entered the hospital. I have finally made my decision.

Nurses and doctors were flabbergasted once they saw me, "Sasuke?" Were some mutters I heard from them but I paid no attention to them and continued to walk towards Sakura's room. I stopped mid-step when I saw Tsunade exit her room; our eyes immediately met and she nodded towards me in acknowledgment, "Sasuke."

"Tsunade." I returned her a curt nod.

She smirked and walked pass by me, "It's about damn time you came back." She gave my head a whack with her clipboard while she passed by me.

I grunted, about to glare coldly at her for her action though I fortunately stopped myself, I did not want to mess with her of all people, "Hn."

I smirked as I heard Tsunade's laughter echo through the hallways, turning back to the door, I hesitantly opened it and was soon met with stunning emerald eyes. My insides felt like they were burning and shriveling up, I looked down towards the floor not wanting to pain myself even more with the sight of something that shouldn't belong to me.

"Sasuke?" She asked incredulously, her voice soft as it has always been.

"Ah."

When I glanced up at her, I saw tears swell up in her eyes as she began to cry, I watched her repentantly, not helping myself as I enclosed my arms tightly around her small form. I nuzzled my face into her neck; she smelled like the hospital however there was a faint smell of cherries. I cherished the sensation of having her in my arms again.

As she cried more and more, she began to speak between her sobs, "I hate you, I hate you so much." She repeated it again and again but I knew she did not mean it.

I chuckled and earnestly apologized. "I'm sorry, Sakura. You didn't deserve it, you really didn't."

Her arms wound around my neck while she dug her head into my chest, "Just don't do that again."

I smiled sadly and nodded, "I won't, I promise." Lifting her chin up, I rubbed away her tear with my thumb and placed a soft kiss on her forehead causing her to lightly blush. "I promise, I won't _ever _do it again."

* * *

><p>Well that's it for this chapter, I'm quite proud of the length of it but not so much of Sasuke's P.O.V again; I still feel like I make him seem OOC hopefully he's not TOO OOC. But besides that, the long awaited Sasusakuness has finally arrived I also wanted to bring out the true connections between Itachi and Sakura and I also wanted to show how Sasuke was actually Sakura's guy the whole time –enter fan girl squeal here- ~! Well, I hope you all enjoyed it! Don't forget to<strong> Review<strong> and remember that I love your faces and I appreciate the time you give to reading my story(ies)!

See you later, Hamburgers! （＾＿－）≡(||]


	5. Looming Aura

Hey my fellow Hamburgers~! Here's a new chapter for a story I haven't updated in a while and I am very sorry. I guess I can just warn you guys that my updates can take extensive time to finish and I thank you all for your patience and I also apologize for my lateness. Don't worry I don't have writer's block or anything; I'm just a very distractive girl. But my mind is still very fresh and I have absolutely no issues with this story. Now, onward to the story my hamburger veterans! ヾ(＠゜▽゜＠）ノ

**Special Announcement:** For all you mafia lovers- which should me a majority of you, if not all- I have made a new Sasusaku mafia story called: I'm in Love with Danger. If you love this story than you'd most likely love that one! It'll have some drama, action, and delicious romance~! :) Just go to my profile and you'll find it happily available for you Mafioso lovers!

**Special thanks to:** AbyssQueen for being my handy dandy Beta reader for this story as well! ^_^ You're a life saver, girl! :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

THE HITMAN'S WEAKNESS

Tiro 5: Looming Aura

_What...is it[heart]?_

_-Ulquiorra Shiffer_

* * *

><p>Naruto eyed his top hitman incredulously, not believing what Sasuke just told him, "So you're telling me you were sick?"<p>

This was the same man who helped take down many rival crime families.

The same man who killed with no remorse.

The same man who was notorious for his murderous, and at times torturous, skills.

To think that that very man let himself decline to a measly illness?

Hard to believe even for the blonde, who was _known_ for being a clueless goofball.

Sasuke exhaled for the umpteenth time, rubbing his temples as he acknowledged Naruto's clear disbelief. Why couldn't Naruto just go along with it? Of all the times he decided to actually use his noggin why did this have to be one of those times?

Despite knowing that he hadn't swayed the blonde into believing him, he continued on with his pathetic excuse, "Yes, Naruto."

Naruto was still skeptical however he decided that it was no use to try to pry the truth out of his best friend. _He'll tell me when he feels the need to, but for now he sure as hell won't tell me shit._ "Whatever, Teme." Naruto dismissively changed the topic, moving on to _business _matters, "I _had_ two important hits for you to do yesterday but I already sent Neji and Kiba to take care of them. So I guess now you'll be doing some small fries."

"Ah." Sasuke didn't mind this fact. After all, it only meant that he could get to Sakura earlier if he took care of the hits fast.

"Okay you have ten hits to do today." His boss casually started but the number of hits was quite a surprise for even Sasuke. _Ten? Even that's more tedious than two important hits. _"Apparently, some brothel under our authority was robbed and ransacked by ten unknown men." He looked over the files in his hand, blue eyes skimming through it all, "With Shikamaru's help we were able to figure out that these men are part of some amateur wannabe crime family. They clearly don't know who they messed with so just do a quick and easy job and kill them."

Sasuke nodded. It never ceased to amaze him on how the Dobe could change from the blonde idiot he was to a professional boss.

Well if it was just a group of ten then maybe it'd be quicker then he thought, he could just shoot them all from a discreet place. Sniping people down, was nothing too hard when you gained enough experience in the killing industry, at least that's what Sasuke believed, but he was a natural killer.

_Cockiness can kill though._

* * *

><p>"Sakura-Chan!" A merry voice called out to the lovely roseate, who had a small cherry blossom tree in hand.<p>

A graceful smile adorned her face and emerald eyes stared longingly at the tree. The merry nurses' appearance was astonishingly unnoticed by the patient. Sakura wasn't even in the hospital anymore, at least mind and heart wise. Instead, she was in memory lane of yesterdays' events.

_They were kissing but Sasuke broke away, his eyes shifted to the clock hanging in the wall. Onyx eyes widened significantly and she could hear soft curses coming from him._

_"Is something wrong?" She gazed at him worriedly but he didn't answer her. He seemed to be debating something in his head; his concentrated expression said it all. "Sas-"_

_"I have to go, Sakura." He interrupted hurriedly and held one of her small, dainty hands in both of his large, rough ones. His sharp eyes bore into her soft ones, she saw some faint hint of sorrow and regret in them so she nodded and allowed him to leave without another word._

_She waved to him as he left and cringed as the door slammed shut._

_She didn't want the reunion to end but it just did._

_A half hour later Tsunade unexpectedly came in with a familiar small, dark brown bottle. It was medicine and the most horrid one of all; she eyed it wearily. "What's going on?"_

_Tsunade raised a fine eyebrow at Sakura's weariness but she realized what was wrong once she noticed apple green eyes staring intently at a medicinal bottle in her hand, the fragile girl was unaware of the other item Tsunade had in her other hand. She smirked._

_Wouldn't hurt to toy with her a bit..._

"_I heard you were catching a fever."_

_Sakura rigorously shook her head almost causing herself to feel light-headed. "I'm not."_

_"Well either way you got to take this medicine." Tsunade teasingly shook the medicine bottle in front of the sick girl that dreaded that particular medicine._

_"What, why?" Sakura practically whined causing the doctor to roll her eyes, Sakura was pretty similar to her father in more ways than one…_

_"It'll prevent future illnesses, of course, what other purpose is there for medicine?"_

_Shaking her head, Sakura stared harshly at the wall in front of her, "It will not!"_

_The blonde chuckled and walked closer to the roseate. "I'm a renowned doctor known throughout the country, the continent, even the world. My knowledge in medicine practices is far greater than yours."_

_Sakura grimaced knowing that Tsunade has a point and always would when it came to medical practices._

_"You trust me don't you?" Tsunade innocently queried though her amber eyes held a mischievous glint that was far from innocent._

_Sakura nodded in reluctant defeat. She did trust Tsunade- as did Sasuke, her father, Itachi. Her life was trusted to be in this woman's hands._

_"Then say 'Ah'." The blonde doctor imitated the "Ah" movement._

_Sakura groaned and shut her eyes, her mouth opening for the liquid glop they call medicine to enter her throat. However instead of a liquid being introduced, she found that a cold ceramic pottery was an inch from her face. She doubled back and eyed the object curiously._

_"Is this-?"_

_"A Cherry blossom tree? Yes. Sasuke dropped it off before he left and told us to give it to you."_

_A gracious smile embellished her face and she muttered dreamily to herself. "He did..."_

"Sa-ku-ra!" The merry voice now hinted a bit of agitation as it purposely sounded out each syllable in her name.

Sakura broke out from her reverie, smiling sheepishly at the nurse's frustrated form. "Sorry, I was thinking about something."

The nurse waved her apology off, "I could tell and seeing that tree in hand, I could only guess that that something is actually a _someone_." She eyed Sakura knowingly and the girl could only look down to hide her growing blush. It was no secret. Everyone in the 6th hospital floor knew about Sakura and Sasuke; they were often dubbed as the Romeo and Juliet in a twisted hospital version. Quite a fitting name when one really thinks about it.

A faint blush grew over her cheeks and she nodded, "Yeah... It's Sasuke, of course."

The nurse chuckled as she began her work. She was supposed to check Sakura's state; blood pressure, temperature, all that good stuff.

Sakura continued the conversation of her first and only affection while she was being checked on. Clasping her hands together, Sakura told of the recent visit; coating each word with love and happiness, "He visited me yesterday and it was like a dream come true. I couldn't even believe it. All I could think was... _He came back_."

The nurse smiled kindly, listening attentively as Sakura recounted the visit with meticulous details. If it were possible, the nurse believed that hearts would be bursting out her eyes as she gushed over Sasuke. Sakura was a very comical girl even though she wasn't trying to be, the nurse nodded here and there, replying when the patient was done gushing, "Yeah, I heard he came back, everyone was talking about it so everyone knows. It's unfortunate that I couldn't speak to him and give him a whacking for ditching you."

There was an awkward silence that followed suit before Sakura responded to the nurses' comment, looking down at her blankets rather resentfully, "He didn't... Ditch me."

The nurse cursed herself for the crude slip-up. She wasn't supposed to let that slip but let's face it, everyone else thought that and it was true, no matter how you looked at it. Sasuke ditched Sakura and left her off with Itachi for months before running back with his tail between his legs and asking for her back. But she bit back her other thoughts and kindly whispered fruitless comforts to ease Sakura, "No he didn't, dear. Sorry about that."

Sakura stayed silent, ignoring the fixes the nurse was trying to make and instead contemplated what the nurse previously said— he ditched her.

Her mind began to wonder what he even did during his absence. _Was he with other women? Did he actually leave because he might've gotten bored of her? Was he searching for excitement somewhere else? __No!__ She berated herself for doubting him. She trusted Sasuke and he surely had a good reason for his absence. Right?_

The nurse felt uncomfortable as she examined Sakura's contemplating face, she knew Sakura currently doubted and questioned Sasuke in her head now but the nurse wasn't in the mindset to fix it. In her mind she just helped Sakura out. _I__ brought light to the picture that was so badly seen. Sakura's a kind girl who was oblivious to Sasuke's actions._

The nurse smiled down at the still uncertain Sakura, placing all the material in a metal cart, "Well I've got to go, Sakura. Don't dwell on anything too much. Sasuke must have had a good reason, Right? "Not even bothering for an answer from Sakura, the nurse continued on, "Right. Well, have a good day."

Sakura grimaced at the shut door and looked back at her mini-tree that she was so gingerly holding. Never has she ever really questioned Sasuke and his actions until now. She thought back to where it _all_ started, with that strange incident that she remembered so clearly.

_A nurse entered Sakura's room, much to the girl's confusion—she wasn't expecting any check-ups. She smiled kindly at the nurse who pulled her lips up into a forced smile, "Hello, Dearie." _

_Sakura greeted the nurse back, "Hello, May I know what the meaning of this sudden appearance is? My daily check-up was already made a couple hours ago."_

_The nurse waved her hand dismissively, much to the patient's surprise. Nurses were usually careful and polite around her, considering she was a "special patient", this nurse oddly had a more detached and indifferent air to her as well as a cold one, she made Sakura a bit uncomfortable and wary with her presence. "I just wanted to talk to you a bit, Doll face."_

_Still wary, Sakura cautiously asked the woman, "What about?" Her emerald eyes never left the nurse's callous form, other than having a different air to her she also held a much different appearance to the usual nurses. Usually nurses put their hair up in a bun or ponytail however this nurse had her blonde hair down and it was extremely curly yet oddly stiff besides that she also had some heavy coating of make-up —no nurse she knew wore that much make up— her lips were blood red, her cheeks caked with red blush, and her amber eyes were clustered with black eyeliner and mascara. _

_The nurse grinned, "Well your boyfriend really interested me."_

_The words had quickly stung Sakura. Now Sasuke tried hard on laying low but he always managed to gain at least some attention and Sakura knew very well that the few nurses (that weren't around her floor since the ones in her floor knew all about him) that had caught sight of him, have all been infatuated with him much to her chagrin. She was aware that Sasuke was an attractive man but she never paid much attention to that fact until she witnessed a couple nurses following her poor lover this one day. After that she appreciated Sasuke's attempts at visiting her discreetly even more. But onto current topics, the woman was visiting her for a reason concerning Sasuke and that didn't make Sakura feel any less cautious of the nurse, "How so?"_

"_Well you see I have some business with him…" The nurse noticed Sakura's sudden tense state and immediately rephrased her statement, "Well it's more like my friend and I have business with him."_

_That didn't make Sakura feel any bit better, "What type of business?" _

_The nurse shrugged, "I suppose it has to do with his job… you see he has been looking for my friend and my friend told me to come to you and well so here I am."_

_Sakura could not make sense of anything the woman said, "Why should you come to me?"_

_The nurse's cold hazel eyes glanced momentarily at the door though they quickly shifted back at her, "Well Sasuke isn't who you think he is, Hun."_

_Still confused, Sakura shook her head, "I'm sorry; I'm not quite getting what you're saying…"_

_The woman let out a dragged-out sigh, she took a seat by Sakura's bedside and propped her feet onto the edge of Sakura's bed, much to Sakura's disbelief, "Listen, just be quiet and wait for it." Her tone was now much more harsh._

"_Wait? Wait for what? Please just leave me alone, I-" A sharp sting to her cheek stopped Sakura, emerald eyes widened and she raised her hand to her recently slapped cheek, completely stunned._

"_Just shut up and wait." The nurse scowled icily at her, spitting the words out like venom. Sakura was terrified, she slowly reached her button for the "Nurse Call" button however the woman saw what she was doing and roughly yanked her wrist away from it. "Try that again and you will be sorry. Got that?"_

_Sakura nodded, scared for her life and after that they waited. For what? Sakura really had no clue until the woman's cellphone rang; she smirked as she looked at the caller ID: __**Rin**__. Her eyes shifted to Sakura, "This is what we were waiting for."_

_Sakura looked down at her sheets not responding to the mean woman, she heard the nurse's voice speak to the person on the other line, "Rin? I got the girl though I admit I did slap her she's in good condition... so is everything going well with the Uchiha? Heh, he doesn't believe you. Well alright I'll pass you to her." _

_The nurse passed Sakura the phone, the girl was confused, not knowing having a clue on what to do, "What do I do?"_

"_It's my friend he's with your little boyfriend, hurry up and answer." The woman gruffly answered._

_Sakura reluctantly put the phone to her ear and heard a familiar voice mutter, "That should shut him up." Confused, Sakura called out Sasuke's name repeatedly until he finally answered calling her name in a tone of surprise. _

"_Sasuke?" She didn't notice the nurse's face scrunch up in confusion as she muttered his name, she only paid mind to Sasuke on the other line._

"_Sakura, what-" He was cut off as the phone was being snatched away from her however, to the surprise of the woman, Sakura held tightly to it. The woman, who Sakura now realized was clearly no nurse, punched her face making her shriek in pain._

"_Gimme that!" The woman yelled as she finally managed to get the phone out of Sakura's grasp. She brought the phone to her ear, "Who is this? Where's Rin!"_

_"__Sasuke and Rin should have already bled to death by now. Who are you?"_

_She gasped, cursing under her breath. They underestimated him, she hissed her last words to him, "Damn you. You made a grave mistake Uchiha." Afterwards she hung up, glaring at the phone in her hand._

"_What was Sasuke doing? What is the meaning of this?" Sakura boldly spoke up, asking the woman why she even came. She was confused and hurt, her face still stung with that slap and now it hurt even more with the punch._

_She immediately shriveled down in her bed as the woman whipped her head towards her, shooting her a feral look, her lips curled up to form a sneer until she suddenly pounced towards Sakura. _

_After that, all she felt was pain. She shrieked and cried as she was trying to fend herself. Her hands fruitlessly attempted to hold the woman's hands away from her but the woman had proven to be much stronger. She scratched and punched at Sakura, the fragile girl had managed to kick her off her momentarily but the woman only lunged herself at her again. It wasn't long after that , that Sakura felt part of her body go numb a deadly sign that unbeknownst to her meant that her bones have been breaking during the battle, the adrenaline was the only thing keeping her going._

_She didn't know when she did it but somewhere along the line she managed to push the "Nurse Call" button, no later after that, a nurse entered and screamed at the scene of Sakura's struggle. Doctors dashed in and tried hard to get the rabid woman off her, she remembered hearing the woman yelp as one doctor yanked her by the hair, successfully yanking her off. That doctor was Tsunade._

"_Security, get a hold of her." Her voice commanded sternly, two burly men nodded and ushered the woman away from Sakura's room._

_Tsunade gazed worriedly at the shaken Sakura, "Sakura are you okay?"_

_She shook her head slowly, in response Tsunade ordered all the doctors to help tend to Sakura, one doctor put a shot on Sakura, knocking her out and after that she saw black._

…

_When she woke up, she saw doctors surrounding her. One of them shouted out to Tsunade, "She's awake!" Tsunade hurried over to her, her eyes were both stressed and angry as she examined Sakura's hurt form._

_Sakura smiled up at Tsunade, hoping that it would ease the doctor, "Thank you, Tsunade." _

_She merely grunted, "Sasuke is here."_

_Sakura beamed enthusiastically at that news, "He is?"_

_Tsunade nodded, the other doctors had left the room already and she was hanging around by the door, "Well I got to go do this stuff." She waved her clipboard around to Sakura, the patient nodded understandingly. _

"_Alright, have fun." She giggled as she heard grumbles from the doctor._

_It was only a couple minutes later that Sasuke entered her room, "Sakura?"_

_Sakura smiled at him, glad to have him there after what just happened until she caught sight of his troubled expression, she observed the man worriedly as he trudged towards her, "Sasuke, Are you okay?" She was surprised to hear him chuckle in a way that she's never heard him do before. It wasn't as mirthful as usual but instead, it was dark and detached._

_"I think I should be asking you that." His eyes trailed over her form. Although she really couldn't see herself she knew she was a mess and judging from Sasuke's contorting face, she could easily tell that he was mad at himself for something that really wasn't even his fault. It was that woman's fault not his; he really needed to learn to not take blame for something he didn't do or had no control of._

_Sakura shrugged indifferently, hoping that she was successfully masking the pain she was in, "I'm alright."_

_"Alright?" Sasuke scoffed, he looked up her form again making her feel a bit self-conscious. Perhaps, she wasn't so good at masking her discomfort._

_The ensuing silence was a stern one, it really made her uncomfortable. __"__Sasuke…?" She gently called him, resting her uninjured hand over his toned arm. Her eyes rose to his, gazing at them lovingly._

_Sasuke merely grunted before he stood up, making Sakura's hand fall limp to her side, "I'm going home."_

_She was hurt, not liking his change of attitude but nevertheless she still bid him a farewell and good night._

_After that day, he visited her for four more days and his visits were not daily, or even weekly, they were more like monthly. After the fourth visit, he quit visiting her all together and Itachi came into the picture. _

And to this day, she still doesn't know what all of that was about, from the incident to Sasuke's absence; she was dense to the details and let it slide by since it was all over now. That is until now…

She actually felt some distaste towards that nurse, how dare she put her insight and nose into something that doesn't concern her. Nevertheless, she couldn't help the fact that the nurse successfully created the cloud of uncertainty that now loomed over her head.

What _was_ his purpose? Why _did_ Sasuke even bother coming back? Was it because he missed her or because... because he felt that he _had_ to, for her father?

Tears brimmed the corner of her eyes as the thought and memories of her father flooded her mind.

Her father...

_Daddy…_

_You'd be surprised by how many things you haven't noticed._

* * *

><p>The sun was setting and Sasuke was heading for hits. The whole day he was dedicated to them, he had to sleuth around to find them since they were a pretty nomadic bunch. However he now knew that they were hanging in a local junkyard most likely boasting about the brothel they raided.<p>

His phone rang as he was driving. He shot a brief glance at it his iPhone's screen, which read: **Itachi**. Now Sasuke liked to consider himself a safe driver, he didn't go very far over the speed limit, he wasn't easily distracted, he didn't run red lights or stop signs, he didn't _often_ use electronics (cellphones, music players, etc.) while driving, unlike his loudmouth boss who was very much a road hazard at times, fortunately for society he usually had his chauffeur driving him.

Even though he was a hitman he was strictly aware of road rules and abided them like any lawful driver. Today, however, marred his safe driver streak as Itachi's nonstop calling had grated his nerves leading him to finally answer while at a red light.

"Yes?" He answered venomously, his brothers' voice grated his nerves even more as it was calm and unfazed, he clearly wasn't considering that Sasuke was busy at the moment (not that he really cared whenever Itachi was sleeping that day he visited him).

"Good afternoon to you too, Sasuke." The older Uchiha sarcastically greeted from the other line, he was smirking as he knew his brother didn't have the time to speak with him at the moment. _Consider this revenge for when you woke me up, foolish little brother._

Sasuke exhaled, holding the phone in between his shoulder and head once the light went green, "Whatever you want to tell me, can you hold it for some other time, Itachi? I'm a bit busy right now."

Itachi chuckled and inwardly decided to take longer with his message, wanting to irritate his brother even further, "You have a hit or something?"

"No, I'm driving." Sasuke grumbled, "So can you tell me whatever you have to say later?"

A soft chortle was heard from the other line, much to Sasuke's frustration, "Learn to multi-task, foolish brother. This shouldn't even take much time as long as you stop asking questions and answer promptly and quickly."

Sasuke grimaced but allowed his brother to continue, "Whatever, go on."

Glad that he had his way, the older Uchiha smirked in accomplishment, getting to the point; he curiously asking his brother, "You didn't happen to visit, _my_ _beloved cherry blossom_ yesterday?"

Sasuke purposely ignored the added _'my cherry blossom' _from his brother and replied bluntly, "Yes, I visited her yesterday."

A still silence came before Itachi continued. "Did you guys… _celebrate_?"

Sasuke detected the innuendo his brother slyly made, quickly denying it as he sported a light blush, "Tch. Who do you take me for?"

Itachi knew that Sasuke of all people wouldn't do such a thing with Sakura -at that moment at least- but he liked the idea of teasing his obviously flustered brother, no matter how much Sasuke tried to deny it, Sakura was always a touchy subject, "I don't know…"

His brother grunted, as expected, and muttered irritatingly, "You're worse than the dobe, Itachi."

Itachi chuckled from the other line, amused by his brother who never ceased to make him laugh, "Now, isn't that nice. Well, I just wanted to ask about that. I'm considerably proud of you, Sasuke. You were finally able to keep your eyes on the big picture." He spoke his last words cryptically, confusing the young Uchiha.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." The older Uchiha dismissed himself, "Happy safe driving, kiddo." The line went dead before Sasuke could utter anything else. He casually threw his phone onto the leathered passenger seat, muttering harshly under his breath, "Annoying…"

_However, in the end of the day his brother was still his brother and he'd grow to be grateful for that._

* * *

><p>Our favorite couple has just exited one issue but will a new one loom….?<p>

That shall be it for this chapter (I know it's a bit short, sorry about that). ^_^ Sasuke and Sakura are finally reverting back to the good ole' days but it seems like issues are growing once again! And stupid nurses as well as are favorite Blonde Dobe are thickening this plot line.

Will our fragile Sakura, be able to make it through?

And will our strong and frightening Sasuke end up cracking?

You'll just have to wait for later chapters to find out! But that's it for now!

But wait-! Now you all know the, non-mafia related, business, Just clickety-clack that review button and tell me your thoughts! Unless those thought are unpleasantly cruel than hold it to yourself; please and thank you. _Now_ that's it for now!

See you later, Hamburgers! （＾＿－）≡(||]


	6. Lingering Aura

Hello and Happy Summer to you all, my fellow Hamburgers~! You've asked for it and know you're receiving it, a new chapter! :D I'm sorry for taking too long but I've already warned you that my updates will probably take extensive time and I'm sorry for that but I do sincerely appreciate all of your patience. I hope you enjoy this chapter it's a plot thickening one that I have planned out for so very long! I just love suspense, it really reels me in to be writing it was such a joy! So yes, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and now, onward to the story my hamburger veterans! ヾ(＠゜▽゜＠）ノ

**Special Announcement:** _I'm in Love with Danger_ is still there for you Mafioso lovers to read~ I take great pride in that story so far and I'm sure you will all love it! Also there's a brand new story of mine that's called, _A Long Long Time Ago_ it's a genre of fantasy and romance and it wouldn't hurt to go by and read it after this.

**!/IMPORTANT NOTICE/!**

If you haven't noticed, I fixed up previous chapters and I _**greatly advise **_you all to specifically read back on chapter 5 since I added a flashback scene of Sakura during that _incident. _In this scene, I'll add in something related to that flashback and I planning on doing so for future chapters and because I don't want any of you to be confused I just wanted to add that I _did_ add in that scene while I did the fixes.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

THE HITMAN'S WEAKNESS

Tiro 6: Lingering Aura

_Show no pity:_

_Life for life,_

_Eye for eye,_

_Tooth for tooth,_

_Hand for hand,_

_Foot for foot._

* * *

><p>Being a mob boss wasn't easy- there is always something amiss, and with that thought in mind; a leader must always be aware of anything and everything.<p>

Naruto made sure he was. For being the boss of bosses of the Konoha crime family was no easy task, he has faced various trouble and issues that could go on par with problems that a world leader would have gone through.

However when there wasn't anything to worry about, Naruto took the chance to "R and R".

Bringing his arms behind his head, he relaxed in his custom-made leather couch that resided in his living room; the custom furniture was meant to relax any person, no matter the shape or size, by merely sitting on its neatly arranged plush seating and it did a mighty fine job at it. He hummed and closed his eyes in satisfaction. "Ah, this is the life!"

Soft, familiar steps echoed behind him and Naruto's cerulean blue eyes flashed opened and twinkled as they were met with the love of his life, "Naruto-kun…" she meekly spoke, timidly looking down at the floor. Her long raven hair was curtained in front of her porcelain-like face. She was perfect.

"Yes, Hina-chan?" He addressed her with his nickname of love, grinning as he noticed the dark blush creeping into her cheeks. He loved it when she blushed, it made him know that after all the years she's been with him, her love for him was still fresh as it was when they first dated or as when they even got married and he knew that it would be fresh no matter how many years and events passed.

She brought up a platter with one steaming bowl of ramen and chopsticks. Without her uttering a word the blonde grinned even more, salivating at the mere sight of the dish, and he immediately stood up to retrieve the bowl. "Thanks, Hina-chan! You're the best!" He dug into his bowl finishing it in record speed.

His wife blushed and smiled timidly, watching him as he slurped the meal down. "It was nothing Naruto-kun. I figured you would want some by now, since it's about the time when you usually eat your lunch." Naruto nodded, smiling at the sound of her voice; it was just so soft and serene. He remembered when he first met her she had a sort-of… well it was a complete stutter problem which he personally found pretty cute at times, but as time passed, the stuttering had faded away . Instead, one was now able to hear the natural melody of her voice without any stutters to mar it, which honestly pleased Naruto a bit more.

He noticed Hinata's blush grow darker shades and how she fidgeted slightly. He realized that he was staring and it was clearly making his poor wife nervous. He inwardly chuckled, _Typical Hinata._

"I'll put the dish away." She went to grab his empty bowl until his large tanned hand caught her wrist preventing her from getting the bowl, her puzzled lavender orb slid to his face, not understanding his actions, and Naruto merely shook his head.

"You're my wife not maid…" He let go of her wrist and called out rather loudly, "Hey, can someone put this bowl away!" A butler appeared in no time and got the bowl, bowing at the couple before leaving.

Hinata stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do until Naruto patted the cushion beside him, signaling her to sit beside him which she did so rather shyly. He grinned when she was seated beside him and wrapped an arm around her while the other grabbed the remote control to the large flat screen T.V mounted on the wall, she stiffened at the action but soon relaxed and leaned against him. He flicked on the T.V and both he and his wife began watching various television programming.

"Now _this _is the life!" He exclaimed, tightening his grip on his wife and pressing his lips softly to her forehead, leaving the poor woman extremely flustered afterwards.

…

As the show they were intently watching ended he flicked the channel…

Titanic… _Too sad_.

Dancing With the Stars… _Already watched this episode._

Harry Potter: Chamber of Secrets… _Why does Harry Potter always come up in this channel?_

SpongeBob Squarepants… _This is for kids._

Good Luck Charlie… _This is for tweens._

69 Sexy Things 2 Do Before You Die… _This is for __**unmarried **__adults!_ Naruto quickly changed the channel at that, blushing and casting a quick glance at his wife, whom was also blushing as she recognized the program.

Halloween… _This is too scary! I mean for Hinata, at least…_

He sighed exasperated as he flipped to one channel after another, "What does it take to get good shows around here."

Hinata giggled at his irritation causing him to soothe down a bit and grin. He flicked to another channel: _The news_. "Bleh, BORING!" He was about to change the channel until the news report lady stood before a burning building.

His eyes widen as he recognized the building as well as Hinata, she turned and looked at her lover worriedly. "Naruto-"

He interrupted her sternly; his eyes still fixated on the T.V. "Get me the phone." She nodded and went for the phone without another word.

Naruto shook his head in disbelief at the report. "This can't be true…"

* * *

><p>Onyx eyes looked up at similar ones. The Uchiha brothers both stood before the elevator of the Konoha hospital, Itachi was holding a dozen of pink and white carnations as well as a stuffed weasel, and Sasuke himself had a bouquet of light pink anemone flowers.<p>

Sasuke cleared his throat and addressed his older brother with a curt nod. "Itachi."

Itachi addressed him back with a kind smile however he also scrutinized his brother's bandaged hand and slightly bruised cheek. "Why are you so beaten up?" He abruptly questioned his brother, curious as to how he got even a scratch on him.

His younger brother examined his hand briefly as if just remembering he had it, "I underestimated my targets."

"Targets?" Itachi exaggerated the plural word.

"It was ten."

"How long ago was it from that hit?"

"Four days."

"Four days… was that not the last time I called you?"

"I suppose but who's counting."

Itachi sighed at his brother candor attitude. It was clear that the injuries meant nothing to Sasuke and that Sasuke expected it to mean nothing for everybody else, _Typical Sasuke_. "Well, whatever the case, it's a pleasure to meet up with you here, Sasuke."

The younger of the brothers scoffed and pushed the elevator button. "I bet it is."

While chuckling, Itachi followed his younger brother towards the elevator as its door slid open. "So, what brings you to the hospital today?"

Pushing the button for Sakura's floor, Sasuke merely rolled his eyes at Itachi's rather inane question. "What else would? The food, that's for sure. I'm obviously here for Sakura." Really, what other reason would there be for him that's not obviously visiting Sakura?

Itachi chuckled again at his brother's matter-of-fact answer, "Well what a coincidence that's why I'm here too." Itachi said freely, earning a grunt from his younger brother. Sasuke has never really been one who likes to waste his breath… It was a surprise he was even speaking to him at all. _He's probably just chatty right no since he's about to visit Sakura… How adorable._

"I figured that was the case. Unless, of course, you suddenly got an injured or sick girlfriend, without me knowing, whom you are extremely dedicated and in love with but I highly doubt that."

Itachi frowned, feigning an offended form. "Now why would you doubt that?"

"The chance of you getting a girl who is permanently stuck in a hospital is very little," Each word Sasuke spoke was frank and to the point, he truly didn't like to waste his breath but perhaps telling his brother off was NOT a waste of breath, "And besides that fact, how long was your longest relationship, Itachi?"

Itachi smiled sheepishly, "Well I was never one to dedicate myself to a woman like you but then again I don't think you could dedicate yourself to one unless of course that person is Sakura. It's the woman not the man. Unfortunately, there aren't many Sakura's like yours out in the world but maybe the day I meet one like her, that'll be that day in which I finally settle down just like you did, so long ago."

"You speak as if I've been with her forever…"

The older brother stared at Sasuke with austere eyes, "Haven't you?"

"No…" He left her after all, how could that count as him being with her? Yeah he returned but he can't just ignore the fact that he had planned on leaving Sakura behind; it's something that he regrets for even thinking up. He was foolish.

"A couple months is nothing compared to how long in total you both have been with each other."

Sasuke sighed and looked at the floor in disappointment, biting out his following words. "It was intended to be longer."

Itachi exhaled after the couple seconds of awkward silence, "Foolish brother."

"Hn."

The awkward silence loomed a bit longer till the elevator dinged to a stop and the door slid open. Both brothers walked out and towards the room of Sakura.

Sasuke reached his hand out for the handle before Itachi grabbed his wrist, stopping him, "You love her and that's all that matters in the very end." He watched his younger brother frown as he continued on," And remember that you came back to her in the very end, after a couple months, even though you intended to leave her forever the fact that you didn't only means that you sincerely didn't want to… just remember that."

Sasuke sighed, "Whatever."

Itachi smirked and playfully poked his brother in the forehead like he always did when they were once children, catching his younger brother by surprised. "So foolish."

Before Sasuke could even retort, Itachi swung the door open causing a rather loud ruckus. He was met with the sight of a jostled Sakura with wide doe-green eyes and hands placed tightly over her chest; the pose clearly reflected the poor girls' startled state. He smiled apologetically, advancing slowly towards her.

Her eyes examined him as he went to her, "Itachi…" She sighed in relief as she recognized him. "Jeez, talk about an entrance you scared the willies out of me."

The older Uchiha chuckled at her reaction and gave the girl a warm hug. "I'm sorry, my Cherry Blossom. I hope you can accept these gifts as an apology." He handed her the stuffed-weasel and bouquet of pink and white carnations that he kindly bought her. He was very delighted to see the twinkle in her emerald eyes as they admired her gifts, "Oh, thank you, Itachi-kun! You shouldn't have!"

Itachi smiled bashfully before he heard his brothers' familiar steps from behind as well as his grumpy mutters of, "Yeah, you shouldn't have." It amused Itachi to see his brother so…jealous? Yes, that was it. Sasuke was clearly jealous on the fact that his woman was beaming at his brother instead of him. _So possessive._ Although it was amusing, it was also useless because in the end Sakura would always shower Sasuke with attention once she catches sight of him.

Sakura gasped as the familiar voice reached her ears, her head whipped to Sasuke's direction as she exclaimed his name with absolute glee. "Sasuke!"

Itachi inwardly rolled his eyes (Of course Sakura would spoil his younger brother). That younger brother seemed appeased with her attention now on him. He gazed at the rosette longingly once he heard the sound of his name, a smile etched into his face. He strode to her and planted a soft kiss to her lips. "Here, for you." He presented her the light pink anemone flowers which she gazed in wonderment.

She smiled warmly at both Uchiha brothers, "Thank you so much, both of you! You guys are too sweet but you really didn't have to."

"Well, how could I not get my Cherry Blossom some gifts?" Itachi ruffled Sakura's hair lovingly with a happy smile in place. "Besides they're not too much on my wallet."

Sakura giggled. "Of course they aren't, Itachi has _too much money for even him to handle_." She comically lowered her voice, mocking Itachi, as she said the last part causing said man to chuckle and Sasuke to smirk. Itachi has often mockingly boasted about his life but only to brighten up Sakura's mood when she was down.

"You are quite the comedian now, aren't you Sakura?" He joked, laughing at Sakura's sheepish smile that had been growing with embarrassment.

"Well it isn't too hard to make fun of you, Itachi." Sasuke bluntly jutted in, he took a seat next to Sakura's bed and smirked coolly at his brother. He was obviously enjoying the chance he had to insult his own brother.

Eyebrows rose in amusement and Itachi casually settled himself onto the edge of Sakura's bed, grabbing one of her lithe hands while doing so. "Is that so…" He raised Sakura's hand to his lips and gave it a soft kiss before holding it to his lap, very pleased to see the look of utter contempt displayed in Sasuke's face.

Itachi winked at his brother to further irritate him and was once again pleased to see Sasuke's for stiffen. The younger of the two immediately glared at his brother's public act making Itachi only smirk in accomplishment. "Am I- What was that phrase Naruto always use to say back then…? Oh yeah, _rustling your jimmies_."

Sasuke snorted at the reference to his blonde comrade and frowned as he remembered the annoying saying. "Don't remind me."

"I found it quite comical to hear him tell you that and not receive any sort of beating from you."

Sasuke shook his head, "I did later on."

"And that explains the reason for why he no longer says it?"

"Obviously not, he moved on to other ridiculous stuff."

Before Itachi could question his brother about "other ridiculous stuff" Sakura cut in to the conversation. "Who's…Nah-roo-toh?"

Both men chuckled at Sakura's slow pronunciation until Itachi answered her question. "Naruto is a close friend of Sasuke."

"A close friend… Sasuke you never told me about a Naruto."

Sasuke shook his head. "Don't worry about it, Sakura."

Emerald eyes narrowed as they casted down and she soon began to realize something. "In fact, you _never_ mention your friends."

Not wanting to get on that topic with her, he waved off her statements. "There's nothing interesting about them." Sasuke faintly heard Itachi snorting at that and grimaced.

"Can I meet them?" Her eyes gazed at him pleadingly.

And now Sasuke was in a bit of a pinch.

There were so many things wrong with that request…

The first, No one (outside of the hospital) knows about Sakura, other than Itachi, and he liked to keep it that way.

The second, His friends were in the mafia and that was not something he wanted Sakura to know.

Third, Sasuke never wanted the two to mix, _ever. _It wouldn't end well if it did.

He glanced at Itachi for help and his older brother nodded in understanding. Itachi slowly slinked his arms around Sakura's shoulders pulling her attention away from Sasuke. "Trust me, Sakura you wouldn't want to meet any of them; they aren't exactly the type of crowd that would intrigue you."

"Why?"

"Well, they're pretty awkward and boring just like Sasuke."

Sakura grunted, "Sasuke isn't _that_ boring and besides, that Naruto guy doesn't sound boring at the very least."

Unmoved by how Sakura didn't exactly deny him being boring, Sasuke stepped in. "I won't show them to you."

Sakura frowned and looked at Sasuke in confusion before her eyes sadden, "Why? Do I embarrass you?"

Itachi flinched at Sakura's heart-broken words and was quick to take action, unlike his brother who was currently shocked by the words. "He's not embarrassed of you, Sakura. Sasuke would never be embarrassed of you." Itachi gazed steely at Sasuke to hurry up and say something.

Sasuke straightened himself up, nodding in agreement, "He's right, Sakura. _You_ don't embarrass me however _they_ do."

Her emerald eyes scrutinized him for a brief second before she signed, "Why would they embarrass you?"

Tired of Sakura's persistent and probing questions, Sasuke had had enough and decided to end the conversation harshly, "Sakura they're not coming, end of discussion!"

Taken aback by Sasuke crudeness, emerald orbs soon began to swell up with tears at Sasuke's outburst causing Sasuke to immediately feel a twinge of guilt.

Itachi shot his younger brother a disapproving glare before giving Sakura a comforting hug. "It's for the best, Sakura... besides aren't Sasuke and me good enough or do you hate us and want other people around?"

"I don't hate you guys… I just- never mind."

_I just want to meet new people and make new friends as well…_

Her eyes were casted down and both Uchiha brothers were perplexed on what to do next. "So Sakura…"

"Don't spoil her, Itachi. She needs to learn when to listen for once." Itachi rose his hands up in defeat and witnessed the couple bicker afterwards.

A stubborn "hmph" escaped from Sakura and she scowled at Sasuke bitterly, "You can be a jerk at times, you know. And so unfair and unreasonable! What would it hurt for me to meet at least ONE of your friends! Although I do enjoy you and Itachi's company, two people can't be enough for my whole life."

"You have the hospital staff." Itachi mentioned.

"And besides that," Sasuke added in," Who says you'll be in the hospital for your whole life?"

An unladylike snort came from the young woman, "Ain't it obvious already? I've been here already for 21 years! I'm not going to be healed anytime soon if not ever."

"Well what they're doing now is an improvement to you ain't it? You can walk and do things you weren't able to do before." The chary statement of Sasuke silenced Sakura for a brief minute. He looked at her with softness and went to hold her tight. "You are in way better condition than before, trust me. Look, I promise that the day you are all better I will throw you a party where I will invite all my friends for you to meet and I promise that that day _will_ come. Are you okay with that?"

Sakura could only nod and wrap her arms around Sasuke, "Okay."

"Now that this quarrel is finished, look at what else I brought you, my Cherry Blossom." The older Uchiha brother pulled a small box from his pocket, Sakura gasped at the sight of it and Sasuke looked at it wearily.

"Don't worry, there's no ring in here just open it and see."

Both brothers watched as Sakura gingerly opened the box and gasped, she smiled as she pulled out a gorgeous silver bracelet. The chain had a vine-like design with small emerald stones placed randomly in the chains and right in the middle was a light-pink tourmaline shaped as a cherry blossom. She was extremely

Sasuke was fairly awed by the gift as well, other than seeming expensive, it fit Sakura perfectly (character wise). He couldn't help but smile as he saw Sakura slide it onto her wrist; it seemed as if that bracelet was meant for her— her form looked as if it shined with just that accessory.

She was so entranced, he felt a bit envious that he hadn't gotten her that gift but just seeing her merry form made the envy die away because just her being that happy (even if wasn't him that caused it) was good enough for him.

A sudden ring from his cellphone interrupted the happy environment. Everyone turned to Sasuke, he pulled out his cellphone, extremely peeved with the disruption. He rolled his eyes as the Caller ID: **Don't Answer** came up. Sakura and Itachi were both looking at him; Itachi had a knowing look across his face while Sakura eyed him confused both expected him to answer. Sighing, he rose on his feet and exited the room.

He stood outside the room with the phone held to his ear, "Naruto." He addressed.

The blonde's voice was hurried as he spoke, surprising the Uchiha, "Sasuke, is there a T.V. near you?"

Onyx eyes shifted to the door of Sakura's room, knowing that a T.V was planted high on the wall for her entertainment. "Yes, why?"

"Go to the local news channel and you'll see why, hurry!" Not giving Sasuke a chance to utter anything else, Naruto hung up and the line went dead.

Sasuke stared at his phone, perplexed by what just happened but he immediately went back to Sakura's room. The older Uchiha asked him what happened but Sasuke did not answer and instead asked Sakura for the remote to the T.V. A delicate finger pointed to the blue nightstand next her bed, "It's in the top drawer."

He nodded and dug into the drawer, ignoring the perplexed gazes from his brother and girlfriend. He flicked the channel onto the local news like Naruto advised him to and focused his attention to the middle-aged news reporter who was standing in front of burning building, a building that he instantly recognized. It was a large casino/bar that was held in a 3-story circular steel building that had tinted glass practically all around it. Though there were steel columns that separated each glass, it seemed like there was more glass than there was steel. In the front entrance was a silver light-up sign that said: _Suna Casino_. But all those attributes were overwhelmed by the blazing fire blasting through the building.

"_I am here in front of the Suna Casino, a popular casino around this area, and as you may see it is on fire. It seems like this casino was a result of arson from people who the police say are some 'gang hooligans'. There has, unfortunately, already been a few casualties from people who had escaped. Their burns were too serious for them to handle but some had, fortunately, managed to stay alive and are currently at the nearest hospital as we speak. However the authorities aren't sure whether there are more inside the building and are on the lookout for the casino owner who is said to always be in the casino however as of yet there has been no signs of him. The firemen are trying hard to hose down the fire fast before there are any more loses and hopefully they make it just on time. Our sincere condolences and wishes for the affected families. I am Mira Takano and this is channel 4 news."_

The news went back to the two main reporters but Itachi reached for the control and flicked the T.V. off. A deafening silence followed after. He looked at Sasuke's hardened face, he seemed to have been contemplating something before he promptly rose up.

Sakura hadn't uttered a word only staring awkwardly at her bracelet, completely aware that now wasn't the time to bother Sasuke. "You can go, Sasuke," She spoke, giving him a motivating glance, "Your friends were probably in there, right? Go and check it out. I'll be fine over here with Itachi."

Itachi nodded in approval, "She's right."

Sasuke thanked them both before he rushed out of the hospital leaving the two alone.

Itachi rubbed the nape of his neck shooting Sakura a sheepish smile, "So did you like the bracelet?" It was his attempt at lightening the tense atmosphere and Sakura was sharply aware of it but decided to go along with it all.

She nodded enthusiastically, "Yes, it's great Itachi! Thank you so much!"

The older Uchiha was pleased to hear that and asked her to hold out her wrist so he could see it on her which she did so, mockingly modeling it. He gave her a warm-hearted praise and the two laughed afterwards, lightly forgetting the previous tenseness.

At least that what one wanted the other to believe…

Itachi was silently pondering the news, he has heard of the Suna crime family and knew that they mainly hung around the Suna Casino. He also knew that the Suna crime family was a close ally to the Konoha crime family (the mob that Sasuke was a part of). And from what he's heard, the Suna crime family is someone you DON'T want to mess with however destroying it was even more daring —no gang wants to mess with a top notch mob and its leaders, you're just asking for a slow, painful death. _Trouble is certainly brewing…_

Sakura was also pondering something herself. Judging from both Sasuke and Itachi's tense reaction to the news, it seemed to be more major than what most would think. Though she had a feeling that the people in that Casino (whatever that was) were people close to Sasuke, she had bugging feeling that there was more to it. There was Sasuke getting the call and immediately coming back only to look at the news, she knew that whoever called him on the phone told him to go see it (it was urgent and yet secretive considering Sasuke had to leave the room). She also considered Itachi's reaction, he knew something she didn't when she thought about it they were _always _secretive —one knew something the other did but it was always something she was oblivious to. Last but not least, she recalled something the woman who attacked her the last time said, "_Well Sasuke isn't who you think he is, Hun."_

_If he isn't who I think he is then who is he? What is going on? And when are they ever going to tell me something, anything._

She felt irritated that she was kept in the dark— that she was always kept in the dark —but alas she couldn't do anything about. _I guess, I'll just have to wait for the truth to come out, for now._

* * *

><p>And this is where the chapter ends. : ) Excuse me for any mistakes and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I would also like to put a reminder (again) that I fixed up, previous chapters and that I also added something to chapter 5! It was a flashback of the <em>incident<em> from Sakura's point of view, and I **highly** advise you read that. Other than that, I just want to say to please _review_ and remember that I love your faces (virtual cookies for whoever knows where I got that from)! And like always,

See you later, Hamburgers! （＾＿－）≡(||]


End file.
